The Decisions
by Winkadink
Summary: Everyone is faced with decisions that they have to choose from. Will they make the right decision before it's to late? Set after the Awakening. OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Chloe pov**

_The room was completely dark, not one little inch of light was spared. I tried to find a switch but came up empty. I could feel something in the dark just waiting to grab me and pull me under. _

_Then something changed in the feeling of the surrounding air. It felt happier but I could also feel the sadness. Slowly I saw a light emerge from the left side of what I presume is just one big empty room. The light was blindingly white and gold. It crept closer and closer while I tried to back away into the darkness in fear. I know it sounds stupid but the light scared me, I don't know if it was just because in the last few weeks I felt like darkness has become a closer friend to me or what but I just knew I couldn't let the light touch me._

"_Don't fear me" I hear a voice say. The voice was ringing in my head like bells; the soft soothing sound of bells._

"_I have come to show you what you have, fear, and want the most. I can't possibly hurt you; you are in control of me. I can only try to make your decision as easy as possible."_

"_I don't understand. What do you mean?" I cry out feeling like no more than a tiny child._

"_Please don't fear me child. Just let me help." The voice pleaded. I watched as the light got closer and closer. Illuminating the room on its way. I looked around for an escape, only to find none. While looking for an exit I notice that the room is the opposite_ _of what I expected. The corner closest to me is crowded with furniture, beautiful, expensive furniture, and pictures of calm beaches. The right side corner was filled with medicine, needles, a big metal table, and metal chairs. It looked lonely and cold and I wanted to stay away from that corner. The left corner where the light came from was filled with trees- all fake, but still trees, plastic coups, dirty cloths, and dirt, LOTS of dirt. The last corner was fuzzy and hard to see. The light hadn't reached it yet so its contents were still a mystery to me._

_Seeing the room light up from the light gave me the urge to shout and scream until I was taken away from this place. It is like a place for a bipolar. So many different emotions were coming at me all at once and numbness was taking over me from the last corner. The longer I stood in the same place the worse it got. I had to leave now!_

"_It is your choice, child. Do as you may, but you can not run away from me." The bell-like voice said. I saw the light slowly retreating, taking all of_ _its emotions and feelings with it._ _I mentally thanked the voice and tried to calm myself enough to wake up. It took what seemed like hours before I was calm enough to drift back to consciences. Happily, I floated between reality and dreams enjoying the bliss of the moment. _

_Seconds before reality completely took over my body I heard the soft bell like voice say," don't fear me child all I want to do is help." _

I woke up to see a hand flying towards my face. I screamed and it stopped abruptly and went down to rest on my bed. I looked away from the hand to see the one and only Victoria Enright! She was sitting on the side of my bed staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I said trying to figure out why she was sitting on my bed and why she was starring at me.

"What? You mean you don't know what!" she was starting to freak me out. I mean really I JUST woke up! Did she really have to yell all the time!

"No and I don't appreciate you yelling at me. I just woke up how could I know what's happening?" I said trying to restrain myself from yelling, "Wait, Were you just about to slap me!" I couldn't believe it! I know we weren't best friends but I really had thought we had made it past the whole "lets all kill Chloe" stage!

Tori looked away shyly and said, "Yes I was going to slap you." Oh my…. I can't believe the nerve that girl has. Does she really think that I'm going to just sit by and watch as she tries to hurt, or kill me, AGAIN! Nope not this time! I'm not just going to pretend like nothing happened… or was going to happen. I opened my mouth to start my rant when she cut me off. Oh yeah, this better be good!

"Listen Chloe, before you go all macho tough girl on me let me explain!" I stayed quite waiting for her amazing excuse. "Yes I was going to slap you, but only because you were freaking out like some crazy physico. So you're going to have to put your whole "stop being such a bitch, Tori" speech away." Apparently I looked disappointed because she added, "so sorry for your inconvience."

I looked at her trying to detect any false information. As far as I could tell she was telling me the truth, but that's not saying much because tori is very guarded and has probably mastered her poker face by now.

"Okay fine I believe you, but that still doesn't explain why you were yelling at me."

"Like I said you were acting like a crazy physico, I thought you would have realized that."

"w-what happened?"

"Well you started out just muttering something. Then you started screaming, loud enough to wake up the whole house…. Which you did by the way, then you started kicking and throwing stuff off the night table." I looked around and saw that what she said was true. The room looked like a mess! The blankets were on the ground, a vase was completely smashed on the floor, and feathers were spilled out all over the room from what used to be my pillow. I noticed Tori looking at the room along with me. Her face showed that she was annoyed but the look in her eyes made me think she was somewhat …. Impressed?, "anyway" she went on, " everyone came running into the room and by then you were in full on "killer with an axe" mode. Throwing stuff, ripping pillows, everything. Simon came over and tried to calm you but that just seemed to make it worse- more screaming. Simon finally got the hint and stepped back and then you just stopped." Tori had a glazed over look in her eyes and was staring off into space or wherever Tori goes. "You were just laying there. You looked well… dead. I ordered everyone out and after some amazing persuasion from moi, they left. That's when I walked over to you and well you seem to know the rest."

I just sat there stunned with what I just heard. Had a really done all this? I didn't even think… oh my god! What's wrong with me? I'm a monster! I can't believe I am capable of all this!

I saw Tori get up from the corner of my eye. She gave me a half- hearted smile then turned to leave. I knew I should follow her but my legs wouldn't work. I really did try to get up but I was just too weak. _From the looks of this room you seem plenty strong._ It's true but how can I be so weak and so strong at the same time? What could have made me do all of this?

That's when I remembered the dream. I remembered how terrified I was and how all of those emotions swept over me like a hurricane taking out everything in its path. I curled up in a ball and cried. I felt so drained, like every part of me had just been taken out then forced back in. I was jolted out of my pity party when I heard a knock at my door; Followed by a deep voice that could only belong to Derek.

"Chloe, dinner time. Andrew has something to tell us and wants us all there."

And with those words I braced myself for one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_**hi, I know I didn't write an authors note last chapter and I feel completely stupid for not but oh well! Let's see I just wanted to tell you that there will be a lot of pov changes in this story (hopefully), and I will try to update as soon as possible! It's hard with school and everything soooo yeah!**

**Darkestpowerslover234:**

** Thanks so much for the review! You were my first reviewer so thanks!**

**PreppyEmoGirl:**

** HAHAHA! Thanks for the review! It's really weird having you review my story rather than the other way around! Plus I will defiantly still be writing you super long reviews and PLEASE still use my ideas! Half of my brain is for my story the other half is for yours so there's plenty of room! **

**Okay so I'll probably write anyone who reviews a short (well sometimes short) shout out/ thank you note because I hate it when you review a story and then the authors are just like I NEED MORE FUCKING REVEIWS! And they don't even stop to say "hey thanks for my fucking review!" Now for the moment you've all been waiting for… the DISCLAIMER! Then I'll have the story so if you want to read that it'll be there!**

**DISCLAIMER: **** just to clear this up, NO I wasn't the girl signing your books at the book signing. I was the girl being pulled away from her by two security men while she yelled "YOU DON'T OWN DAREST POWERS YOU FREAK!"**

**SIMON POV**

I was starring at the ceiling. The same ceiling I had been staring at for the past three hours. It was white with those little bumps that look like tiny mountains. So far I have found two bunnies, a smiley face, and almost every letter of the alphabet hidden in the bumps.

_Chloe. _Oh shit not this again. Every time I think her name I break down. Why couldn't I help her? I'm a sorcerer! Shouldn't I have been able to do some magic healing spell? _Sorcerer? Yeah right, tori's better than you! _Ughhh and there's the other thought that wouldn't go away! If only I was better than I could have helped her. _Then why don't you get better? _My thoughts were just getting more annoying by the second! _I may be annoying, but at least I'm not stupid! _Hey! I just got called stupid by myself. I can't believe I've gotten this pathetic, really, even my own thoughts think so!

Then it dawned on me, I _was_ being stupid! _Yep, I told you so._ All I have to do is get better! _Well duh, so now how are you going to do that?_ That's where my idea stopped. How was I going to get better? I mean it's not like I can go to _Tori_ for help. Talk about a headache! I guess I can always ask Andrew. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do! From now on im going to practice everyday with Andrew. Ha I can't wait to see the look on tori's face when I kick her ass with my awesome new spell casting! _I thought we were doing this for CHLOE! _Oh yeah…. For Chloe.

**ANDREW POV**

The kitchen in front of me looked bright and cheery. The cupboards were all painted white, and yellow curtains swung down to use as their door. A window was placed right above the sink. It opened out to the back yard that is filled with bright green grass, and big oak trees. _The perfect hideout _I thought.

After what happened with Chloe we were going to need a lot of distance from the outside world, if we weren't to get caught. That girl raised about half of the dead animals in the forest! _Too powerful_. She shouldn't have been able to do that!

I looked the window again, now besides just seeing the beautiful green grass, and trees, I saw the neatly arranged piles of dirt by the edge of the woods. _Way to powerful! _ There had been so many animals, and they had been all lined up row by row in the back yard. The animals had ranged from small rabbits, to average size foxes, to huge brown bears all standing with there heads held high. At the time I was frozen and couldn't move, that's when I heard an ear shattering scream come from upstairs that shocked me out of my trance-like state. I'd scrambled up the stairs to see Derek, with Simon in tow, sprinting into Chloe's bedroom. I carefully braced myself then took a step into to Chloe's room to find Chloe throwing things, and tearing pillows. _What the hell is wrong with her!_ That's when I noticed she was asleep. Simon was trying to get a hold of her wrists and calm her but that only made it worse. Simon must have noticed because he backed away quickly. Then suddenly she stopped. All was silent. No one even dared to move, they were too afraid she would go at it again. Tori muttered something barely audible; when no one moved she yelled, "I SAID, EVERYONE OUT!" Still no one moved. That's when tori started to really get mad. We could all see sparks starting to form on her finger tips as she said, "I swear if you don't all get the fucking hell outta here I will burn your sorry ass to a crisp!" That time everybody ran. As soon as the last of us were out of the room the door slammed shut with a sickening crack.

The memory of what happened was almost too much for me. The worst part was coming back down the stairs to find all of the animals that had been lined up, dead again. Every single animal. They were just laying there, in the yard, dead. From behind me I heard Derek grunt then say, "we have to bury them."

"We have to what?"

"You heard me, bury them" Derek had said slower that time.

"What's the point they were already dead before. We just have to pick them up and throw them back into the forest."

"Do you really think that's the best idea? Chloe's already going to feel bad enough about breaking all that crap in her room. Just throwing their dead bodies back into the forest is just going to make it worse. She would want them buried nicely, after having put them back into their rotting bodies!"

"Derek I understand that you feel the need to protect Chloe but do you know how long it would take to build a grave for everyone of those bodies?" I had said while shrinking back away from him, bracing myself for his response.

"Just move" he had said. What really made me shrink back and move away quickly was the way he said it. It had come out as if he was growling, which had reminded me about how he really wasn't the same little boy I used to know. He was becoming more of a wolf, more of a danger.

The sharp sound of a cell phone ringing woke me up out of my memories. For seconds I was confused, but then remembered that I was expecting a call from one of my close friends, Rick. He was sending some of his kids up, along with a few others had had rescued from the Edison group lab when he left.

I ran over to the table where I had left my phone and picked it up to answer the call. I wasn't surprised to hear loud shouting on the other end. Watching over five teenagers must be a hard job. _Just great, I get to watch over nine. _So far I haven't been able to contact any adults willing to help. _I have a few more people to contact, but if they fail then… I'm stuck dealing with them alone._

"Hello?" I shouted into the speaker.

"Andrew? Andrew is that you?" I heard Rick shout from the other side. I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Rick, who else would it be?"

"Oh… I don't know."

"So Rick, have you decided when to bring the kids over yet?" I asked trying not to sound too irritated about it. I mean the kids are great and all, but I all ready have four to watch over!

"Yeah, I have. I need to leave by tomorrow if I'm going to make it to my meeting on the right day." Rick said. He was going to a meeting somewhere in Canada for work. The meeting was going to take up to two weeks. That's why he was flying all the kids out here, so I could baby-sit them. "The kids should be there by tomorrow afternoon. Their plane leaves at 10:00 Am.; does that leave you enough time to get ready?"

"Yes. Are they going to need a ride from the airport?"

"No, I have that covered." He said with a slight lift to his voice that made me wonder what he was up to.

"Okay then. Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye Andrew and thank you." With those last words I hung up.

I decided that I was going to have to tell the kids sooner or later. _After dinner._ I reassured myself. So from there I picked up the phone and ordered pizza. I figured I could go out and pick it up while I have Simon and tori clean the kitchen and wash the dusty plates.

"Tori!"

"Simon!"

Hi again! So if you didn't know this all happened after Chloe had her little incident. I planned on writing from Chloe's pov what happened after she comes downstairs, but I ended up doing this instead! Chloe and Derek's pov next chapter I pinky promise!

PLEASE REVIEW! Also suggestions on names for the five new kids that are coming would be helpful! Or any predictions/ ideas about what's to come would be great! Thanks soooooo much!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_**hi again! Okay so I hope you all liked last chapter! I want this story to have everyone's pov so you really get to know them instead of just like Chloe and Derek the whole way through! Hopefully I can get through this whole chapter without it sucking because my family thinks that we need to start having "family game night"….. I can't even think of a good response to that. Anyway hopefully game night won't mess up my writing powers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm defiantly one of those people who get all excited about one review, even if it just says, "update soon".**

**derekandchloe4ever:**

** Thanks so much for loving my story! I'm going to use one of your names so thanks for that too!**

**Suzi1811: **

** Wow looong review! I love the predictions, not all of them are going to happen because I do have a basic plot down and it wouldn't work but I'm defiantly using some! Thanks for the names I'm using some of yours too!**

**PreppyEmoGirl:**

** First off thanks for the review! Second, your story would NOT suck if I didn't review it would probably be about the same! I may be good at giving ideas, but you're the one that's writing it! Third, I agree Simon does need to change…A LOT! Trust me I've got plans for him! Fourth, I wish I had a hot guy to bury bodies for me too! Fifth, ahhh the kids! I doubt they'll be as awesome as Krista but im going to try and right now I'm trying to come up with their personality's so if you want to help out *wink wink* that'd be awesome! There's going to be 2 girls and 3 boys so if you think of anything….. Sixth, I am using two of your names actually so thanks for that! Seventh, lol that would have been hilarious if you wrote down Chloe, Derek, Tori, and Andrews names! Eighth, sadly this is my life (well most of it anyway) so letting me move on with my life would pretty much be just letting me do more of **_**this!**_** Love the review! ~Sam**

**Tala Woolf:**

** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it! As for the whole water thing lol and owwww! Sounds like a VERY interesting (? Sounds painful!) day!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own darkest powers, or the names of the five new characters!**

**Chloe pov**

I did my best to walk down the stairs without crashing to the hard floor twenty steps down. Apparently crying for hours and then moving isn't the best combination. Oh and also being scared shitless doesn't help either. The hallway I had just walked through was completely dark, just like in my dream. Unlike my dream, though, I was able to find an exit and get the hell out of there! Fortunately I found the stairs, which is where I'm at now….completely lost. I walked down the stairs until I found three doors. _Hmmm, now where have I seen this before? Oh yeah! In almost every creepy suspense horror movie! _Well I can't say this day is getting better!

I chose the least scary of the doors, which was painted in a soft red color that almost reminded me of the woods. I turned the knob to find a huge library. It was amazing! Rows after rows of books, all of which were arranged by color. _That's an odd way to arrange them._ I couldn't help but be curios about what kind of books were hidden away in here so I picked up the closest one. It was a dark blue color that was old but felt like it had never even been opened. The title had been rubbed away by something. _How could it possibly have been used so much but feel so new? _

I felt a presence behind me and quickly shoved the book back into its spot. _I'll be back for you. _I felt the presence come closer and turned to find Derek. _Of course, now he finds me!_ _Where was he when I was lost? _He looked at me for the first time since we had gotten to the safe house. His hair was still limp and his acne was getting better….kind of. Then I saw his eyes. They were shining bright green, like the color of emeralds. They would even shine when the light would hit them just right. I realized I was staring and I felt the rush of heat flood my face. I looked down hoping he wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing in here?" he said. He didn't sound mad, so maybe I would get a freebie today and not have to fight with him!

"Just looking" I said trying to sound casual. "I uhhh kind of got lost and well….here I am!" I said this now trying to sound happy, not completely embarrassed for getting lost, which I was.

He just grunted to that then made a move towards the door and gestured with his hands for me to follow. We made our way downstairs, and apparently you have to go up a flight of stairs to go back down onto the main floor. I know the first thing Andrew should invest in here….elevators! They would stop at every floor in the house because god knows how many floors they have in this house! They could also play cute…..

I was cut from my thoughts when I was suddenly coming closer to the ground. I have noticed that the ground and I have become really good friends lately. I was mentally counting down the seconds until I hit the ground 5….4….3….

Wait, this is the ground? It's all soft and smooth. Kind of like a big teddy bear. Well, without the fur. I looked up to see what I had fallen on and saw….. _Oh defiantly NOT a teddy bear! _ Umm okay, well this is awkward! I had looked up to see Derek. Scowling. At me. Well I had an okay life; at least this way when I die I'm not running from the Edison group! I looked into his eyes to see how mad he really was, and when I looked I saw humor? Oh my god Derek does have a happy side! I couldn't help but smile at this! It's amazing the world must be ending! The sun dying….

"So you want to get down or should I quick and change into a wolf and give you ride?" _its true Derek DOES have a happy side and he's actually pretty funny, who knew?_

"Well you know the second idea sounds sooo tempting but, you can put me down." After I said this I could swear I heard him laugh. He had a nice laugh. It made me want to just hug him! But that would be weird since I like _Simon_! I think. Maybe. I don't know it's all just so confusing! Why do I have to like anyone right now? Why can't I just be happy alone? Everything is so perfect right now! I mean even Derek's happy alone he just LAUGHED! Ughhh now is not the time to be thinking about this! Especially while I'm still in Derek's arms…..

"Uhh D-Derek you can p-put me down now"

"Oh yeah, I uh forgot."

"It's okay, so lead the way oh great master!"

"Right this way Madame" _oh yeah, I could really get used to this Derek!_ We walked the rest of the short trip downstairs in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though it was nice, calm, peaceful, three things I haven't had since back at my house with my dad. _Dad._ I can't believe I just left without telling him. I know it wouldn't be safe to tell him but I still miss him. He wasn't always there for me but when he was, he was amazing. He was the only other person I could count on besides Aunt Lauren. _But that's changed now. _It's true it has changed now I have a house full of people I can count on. People that will protect me and keep me safe.

The living room downstairs had big windows with thick heavy curtains that were being held at the sides. The walls are painted a dull brown color with a beige trim. All together I would describe it as dramatic.

I walked over to where tori and Andrew were standing and tried to catch up on what they were saying, but before I had even reached them they bombarded me with questions. They were the same questions I would expect them to ask a crazy girl who had just freaked out. _Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? What the hell happened? _I was trying to back away, not really wanting to talk about what had happened when Simon came over.

"Jeshhh guys lay off, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now!" he then turned from them pulling me along. When we were to the couch he sat down and patted the seat next to him. Hesitantly, I sat, curling up so I was as small as possible and tried to shrink back into the couch away from him.

As soon as we got settled he quietly said, "So what happened. You can tell me I won't judge you I just want to help." I just stared at him, for two reasons. First he had just gone off on tori and Andrew pestering me when I "obviously didn't want to talk about it" his words not mine. Second, because thoughs were the exact words the voice in my dream said _I just want to help. _Why does everyone have to be so damn helpful!

Thankfully, Andrew saved me from having to respond to Simon, because I'm not sure how well that would have gone over…..

"Okay everyone there's pizza in the box if anyone wants!" something was up. He was too cheery, and Derek did say Andrew he something he wanted to tell us, I wonder….

When no one moved Andrew got up and got himself a piece than sat back down in the armchair. All was silent for a few passing minutes, then Derek said, "Andrew just get it over with, were not stupid we know something's up." Andrew glanced around the room nervously then sighed before saying, "your getting roommates!" he tried to make it sound happy, but we could all hear the fear in his voice.

Tori was the first one to respond, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I have this friend, Rick, and he's going away on a business conference and I agreed to watch his kids for him." No one said anything so he went on. "They'll only be staying for a few weeks and I'm sure you'll all get along great!"

"How many are coming?" Simon asked

"Five" Andrew said this so low I almost didn't hear him.

"When are they going to be here?" Simon asked mostly because everyone else had blank looks on there face.

"Tomorrow around two-ish, so I'm going to go out and buy groceries tomorrow morning before they get here. Any volunteers to come with me?" Simon and tori's hands shot up while Derek and I sat still not moving.

"okay, well that should work because Chloe has a half-million on her head and Derek's her "kidnapper", I'm leaving at eight sharp so you better be up or I'm leaving without you" Andrew said shooting daggers at tori and Simon. "That's all, now you can eat" he said before getting up and walking out of the room without looking back.

**Derek pov**

I could hear Andrew walk off, but my mind was too far gone to really register it. Five more kids. How could Andrew agree to that! We don't even know if we can trust them! For all we know they could be from the Edison Group! Why isn't anyone else besides ME thinking about this!

I looked up to see Chloe walk to the stairs and then just stop. What is she doing? I walked up behind her softly tapping her shoulder.

"Ahhh" she screamed while jumping nearly five feet in the air. For some reason this humored me! I had seen Chloe jump from shock many times but tonight it seemed especially funny. _And why is that? _Hmmm good question. It must be stress, I've been through so much in the past weeks and I must be really out of it. That would also explain my forgetfulness this morning. I mean how do you forget that you're holding someone in your arms? Well she did feel so light and she just kind of _fit_. No, no it was the stress that's the only reasonable answer.

She turned back to me and said, "What's so funny?" she heard me? Hunh I thought I had been quiet.

'just your face, that's all" I replied simply, but then I saw the hurt splash across her face like big ocean waves and caught myself, "I didn't mean it that way! Just the look on your face was hilarious…. You know….when you jumped" I chuckled again remembering the look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I just wasn't expecting someone to you know, sneak up on me. I was thinking about a book I saw in the library, but I didn't want to go in there alone. Would you mind coming? I was going to ask tori but I don't think she'd be up to a fieldtrip to the library; or really any where right now besides her bed."

"Uhh yeah sure, but shouldn't you be getting to bed? Maybe tori has the right idea." _Did I just say TORI had the right idea! I must be really stressed!_

"I would but I don't think I'll be sleeping very well anyway, plus I really want to check out that book."

"Okay, but as soon as you're done straight to bed"

"Yes father."

"Haha real funny, come on lets go!" I said trying to hurry her along

I lead her back up the stairs then down another flight of stairs, back to the library. I passed the two other doors that were painted all black. They were sending off bad vibes. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know what was in there. We reached the reddish colored door and we both bent slightly at the same time to get the door. Our hands touched and I felt something like an electric shock go through my arm. We simultaneously pulled our hands back causing us to bump heads. Chloe started to waver as if she was going to fall and I readied my self for it, but she just pulled a hand out signaling me that she was fine. She then stepped forward and thrusts open the door. I watched as she stepped in and looked around as to take in the whole seen. I had to admit the library was breathtaking. I even saw stain glass windows in the back. Chloe crept forward and pulled out a book, "this is it" she said.

I saw a small red couch near the back corner of the room and grunted while looking that way. She seemed to understand what the grunt meant because she walked over and plopped down. We sat together on the couch and I stayed on the very edge so I wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. I wasn't like Simon girls didn't tend to like to be near me; but apparently Chloe didn't mind because she just moved closer to me and laid the book across our laps. The book was a dark blue color and from what I could see there wasn't a title. She hesitated than opened the book to the first page. I examined the page closely and saw one word.

_Safe._

**AN: ****so I hope you liked! I ended on kind of a cliffie! Once again this chapter did not go the way I planned! Next chapter will probably be when I introduce the new characters! Now I want to ask you something completely unrelated to this story! My friend, Shannon, and I were talking in Spanish and we both agreed we were going to rule the world someday! She said that when she ruled the world she was going to make everybody change their name to either Nugget or Wizard. If your name is Nugget then you have to be really fat and can only eat McDonalds and if your name is Wizard you have to wear a pointy wizard hat and carry around a wand at all times. So my question to you is which would you rather be: Nugget or Wizard? **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND PROBABLY UPDATE FASTER! **

**p.s. I am up at 2: oo am right now finishing writing this for you guys so sorry if it sucks!**

**P.P.S. if it does suck please tell me, just say something like: the ending of your story is shit! Please write better next time! **

**Well bibi for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **_**hi! I am ****so ****sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had almost this whole thing typed out on Saturday, but my dad yelled at me to get off, and haven't had time to finish since now! You have every right to be mad, but I your going to be mad write a review saying it because I'm crazy for reviews! Thanks for all the reviews! Now I just wanted to add a special thanks to everyone who said if they would be Nuggets or Wizards. Wizards won because A LOT of people like pointy hats! Okay so this chapter ****should ****have the new characters *crosses fingers*! Now on to the SHOUT OUTS! Whoooooooohooooooo!**

**Suzi1811:**

**Thanks for the review! I'm going to have more info about the book in this chapter! I totally understand the whole hitting your brothers with the wand thing because I would do that too!**

**Derekandchloe4ever: **

**Thanks for the review! It was short but sweet, which I love!**

**PreppyEmoGirl:**

**Thanks for the review! Lol I love the whole pissed off Simon thing! Awwww, you're **_**so**_** evil. I will have all their names out by the end of this chapter, not sure if I'm going to write their personalities or not this chapter…. (Hi this is me rewriting your review! I lied I will not have the names out ****L**** maybe next chapter****J****) …. I'll try not to write a Sofia (BITCH!) in my story because I really don't want to have to rush into killing someone *smiles evilly* that will come later…**

**Sammiecakes:**

**Thanks for the review! I can't believe im finally writing all this! I've been talking to you for like three days now and you have updated your story a lot and mine… not so much****J**** I'm using some of your names so yeah! I will also be making my supernaturals as freaky as I can get them… or as freaky as Google can come up with since that where I'll be getting most of my ideas from :D **

**Anna:**

**Thanks so much! Even short reviews make me superduper happy!**

**Darkestpowerslover234:**

**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're excited about my story…. *wipes sweat from eyebrow* phew! Glad I'm not the only one!**

**If I missed anyone please just tell me in a review, because really didn't mean to!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own darkest powers, if I did I would be getting ready to go to a book signing tomorrow, not school ****L**

**Chloe pov**

_Hunh. _The book was defiantly not what I expected. I thought it was going to be some cool book about supernaturals, or a book on how to control my powers. _Really, a love story? _I got all worked up about a love story?

I looked up to see Derek, looking just as confused as me, gazing off into space. I guess he hadn't expected this either. My eyes flickered back to the book and I quickly skimmed over the story.

It was mostly about a guy who liked a girl. The girl thought she liked him. The guy tried to tell the girl how he felt, but before he could she fell in love with another guy. So the first guy try's to take revenge by getting rid off the second guy. His plan fails and the girl and the second guy live a happy life together, The End. To tell the truth, the story sucked. I mean it was like every other love story she had read. If it was a movie it would have been chewed up and spat out by critics. It was an over used idea that quite frankly she was tired of. _And it's not like this ever even happens in real life! _

I looked up at Derek again to see _him_ studying _me!_

"What!" I said trying not to sound too cranky.

"Oh nothing you just looked like you were thinking very hard about something" he sounded curious, but im not exactly sure why.

"oh yeah, I just was thinking about how much of a waste of time reading this was I mean, I thought it was going to something amazing! I'm just disappointed that's all."

"Hmmm well it is a strange book, all these pages and all there is, is one word?"

"Wha…." I started to say but was cut off when Derek grabbed my arm and pointed to the book. It was amazing, the words were rearranging on the page. The once love story was no more. It was replaced by a picture of a two story house. It was a light blue color with white shutters. It was surrounded by a vast forest that consumed all the space beyond the yard that was filled with vivid green grass. It reminded me of this safe house I am in now, but it wasn't the same. The house in the picture gave off the feeling of joy and peace, not the feelings of fear. Under the picture was the address 8188 Red Bay drive, Indiana. Derek and I sat in awe for what seemed like hours but were probably only a mere five minutes. I came to realize that Derek was not going to be the one to start the conversation so I said, "What the hell was that?"

Derek looked up and locked eyes with me before saying, "since when do you cuss?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

"Derek, stay on topic here! The book just completely changed from words to a picture! Th-That's not p-possible!" all Derek did was avert his eyes and grunt once, just loud enough for me to hear. I needed more to work with so I scooted closer to him and said no louder than a whisper, "What are we going to do?"

Derek finally answered by saying, "I don't know, I need to think." He then got up and walked to the door leaving me sitting with the book still half open in my lap. He turned his head slightly and said "you coming?" I didn't respond I just got up, placed the book back on the shelf and joined him by the door. We walked out closing the door behind us and walked to where my bedroom was. I forgot that I didn't even know where his room was. He was always so _un-talkative _that I hadn't even thought to ask!

"hey, uhhh Derek where is your bedroom?" he looked back at me as If he was deciding whether or not he was actually going to tell me, then turned back around and pointed to the room closest to mine, well besides the one across the hall. His room was literally right next door to mine. _Well that could come in handy!_ _Because of all of his changes_, I reassured myself, I can't have him trying to run off for that alone. Yep, that's exactly why it's so convenient for me to have him next door!

"Chloe" Derek said my name and I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts, "do you think we can keep this book thing to ourselves? I don't want to tell the others about it unless I know for sure what it is."

"Yeah sure, if you think that's best, but I really think we should talk about it. Like what were you saying before abou…." I was cut of by Derek, again. That was the second time tonight so this better be pretty damn important!

"We'll talk about it tomorrow once everyone leaves. For now go to bed, Try to get some rest. I'll wake you up once their gone, okay?"

"Okay, but d-Derek w-w-would you mind staying, you know j-just until I get to sleep. I don't want a repeat of last night" I said all of this cautisly. I really didn't want to be alone, and I was almost positive he was going to say no.

"Sure, if you think that would help" I was so happy about this I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, and to my surprise he wrapped his huge arms around me as well. As soon as he placed his arms around my sides I felt like an electric current had just struck my whole body. _Now don't get to comfortable, he's only being nice. Think about how Simon would feel if he saw you like this! _But at this moment I didn't care. It was just nice to be in a sweet, funny, and caring FRIEND'S arms and not have to be worried about nightmares sneaking up from behind me and scaring the you-know-what out of me. Moments later I felt Derek's arms release me and I sighed softly hoping he wouldn't hear. I didn't want to go back to the dark corners of my mind again. _Oh stop whining, your not going to be alone Derek's staying. Remember? _

I took a step away from him and turned around to face my door. I turned the knob and watched as the door slowly creaked open. On the far right side of the room I could see a small curvy figure lying on a bed with a pillow thrown over its head and one leg hanging carelessly out of the covers. It was obviously Tori for two reasons; first, she was the only one in the house with curves like that! Mine were nonexistent unless I wore a tight shirt-which I never do. Second, because she's the one that I have been assigned to sleep with. The guys each got their own room. I walked over to my bed and slid into the covers motioning for Derek to sit on the bed. He came over silently sitting down at the end of my bed and just looked at me.

"Sooo what now?" I said trying to escape having to actually sleep.

"Well" he started, "first you lay down". He waited for me to do as told, and when I didn't he scooted up closer to me and grabbed hold of my shoulders and pushed me down until I was laying straight on my back. "Then you close your eyes" I did as told this time, not wanting to know what he would do if I didn't. I'm guessing it would involve some kind of tape. "And _sleep" _he finished. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this. I mean it wasn't that easy I can't just fal…

_I looked around knowing exactly where I was. I was in the place I wanted to be the least. I know I had been asleep for at least an hour before coming here because just seconds ago I was at the beach with Simon and Tori. We were all running around laughing while building sand castles and jumping the waves in the ocean. I had felt an overwhelming sense of safety, care, and pure joy while there. So why am I here now I thought to myself?_

_I hadn't gotten to think about it before I heard the bell-like voice. I froze wanting more than anything to be away from here. _

"_Oh dear child, not this again. I already told you, I have no intention of harming you."_

"_So what do you want from me." I said whimpering like the coward I am_

"_I want you to listen to me and answer my questions. Then I would like to show you something you may have an interest in." I decided that whatever she wanted to know couldn't be that bad and maybe I could get some answers from her at the same time._

"_I will listen and answer your questions if you will do the same with mine."_

"_That seems only fair, my child"_

"_okay then you may proceed" As I said this I could see the brilliant glowing light from my last visit, once again, emerge from the left side of the room._

"_Thank you, child. I will start my story off with a question. You have come across the book with no title, so what have you seen?"_

_I didn't understand how she knew I had found the book with no title or why she wanted to know what I saw but I answered her truthfully hoping she would return the favor," at first I saw a love story, and a poorly written one at that. But then…. I saw a house. It was stunning blue with white shutters, like the kind of house every young girl dreams of owning; it was perfect."_

"_You see, child. The book you have found is mine. It is a magical book that only a select few in the world are able to read. Once around every two-hundred years a gifted child, like yourself, will stumble across one of my books. The book can bring wonders to you world, or chaos."_

"_But what does it do. I don't feel any different"_

_To that the voice had a nice little laugh, "dear child, the book has many different functions, but it won't make you feel any different. One of the books many different functions is to tell the future, it can also give answers to questions no one else can answer." I looked around to see the glowing light about five feet away. "The book is not always right seeing as the future and yourself are always changing, but it can be a reliable resource, it should also not be taken for granted. Like I said before it can bring wonder and chaos. Don't flaunt the book because nobody else will be able to read it"_

"_No, that's not right."_

"_Its not?"_

"_No" I said strongly, "my friend Derek, h-he can read it, he was with me when I first read it, he said there was only one word… but that's not what I saw. Why is that?"_

"_Oh my, child everyone sees the book differently, if he was reading it then it was answering to what his mind was asking. This is amazing! Two of the gifted alive at once in the same area! I wonder…."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing my child, nothing. Now if you will let me, I would like to…"_

_I was suddenly back on the beach, the sand castle finished and the sun setting behind the clouds. I was once again filled with the calming sense of joy and security. I looked around to try and find tori and Simon, but found nobody. I walked along the ocean front just waiting to be plunged back into the darkness of the dream. _

_Five minutes later, still nothing. Then I felt a soft nudge. Not on myself personally but on reality, on my consioness. I could feel myself being pulled back to earth. There was a buzzing sensation throughout my body and then I was back._

I opened my eyes slowly not wanting to face the light of day, yet. I finally, opened my eyes all the way and saw a soft shadow emerge from the corner. It got closer….. And closer….. And… it was Derek. I tried to plaster a smile on my face, but failed, quite shamefully.

"You up?" he said as if there had been many false alarms.

"Yeah, uhhh why?"

"Simon and tori were just about to leave with Andrew, but they decided on buying cloths for all of us and needed to know your sizes before they left."

"Oh okay, j-just give m-me a mi-minute okay?" I said, my voice shaking heavily.

"Ok" he turned to go out the door paused half way there then proceeded. I shook my head trying to get ride of last nights dream. I knew I would have to tell Derek. I just hoped this didn't upset him; sometimes he's worse than a pregnant woman!

I stripped off my dirty jeans and sweatshirt, and replaced them with a slightly less, dirty pair of jeans and big blue t-shirt. Thank god were getting new cloths! The only problem is _tori's _buying them. I shuddered at that thought and made my way towards the stairs. _Okay so you go down first then up? No, it was up first then down…_

I was saved from having to make that decision, when I heard the soft creak of the floor. I took a peak down the hall to see Simon making his way towards me. He had a cute, somewhat smug, smile on his face.

He took my hand the first chance he got and struck my cheek with a light kiss. I could already feel my cheeks get warm where his lips had been.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you? " he whispered confidently in my ear.

"I-I'm fine." I lied; the night had filled me with to much worry to actually be "fine".

"Well that's good! We should be getting downstairs; queen bitch is getting a little fussy. I think we woke her before nap time was over!" I was glad Simon felt so cheery, and tried to not put down his good mood by allowing a hard laugh bubble out my throat.

"She's not a bitch. She just…. Just…." I let me sentence hang, not exactly knowing what I was trying to say. We all knew tori did have well… bitchy qualities. She was one of those girls you just look at and assume. I wished she wasn't because once you get to know her (if she lets you) then you find that she can be really sweet when she wants. And if someone messes with you she'll kick their ass! Not that I would let her, but still….

I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch up slightly. I also realized Simon was talking. Hunh, woopsies! I try to catch up with what he was saying but he was already done, so I just nodded my head at him, as if I understood everything he had just told me.

We made it to the main living room, after what seemed like hours of Simon droning on about who knows what. Andrew was waiting by the door looking impatient. I wondered what the big rush was, then remembered that our new guests were coming.

Tori was pacing back and forth in front of the window. She saw me and fixed a prize winning glare on me. I tried to look away but I was frozen. Oh crap! She put me in a binding spell! Haven't I had a bad enough day already?

"There you are Chloe, did the little princess get enough sleep? Chloe? I forget what size are you again?" tori said all this while I was trapped in a very uncomfortable position making me not able to speak.

"Hmmm maybe I should ask Derek! He got you cloths last time. A boys size twelve, if I'm correct?" I could feel the anger pulling from every side of me. Twisting and churning, until it became too much for me to hold in.

The binding spell broke and I was released. I stepped forward towards tori, angry tears falling down my face; I could feel the power of all the living beings in the house. Right now, tori was weak but strong. She was scarred; frightened, like a small child but kept herself together. Not letting one emotion slip through her perfectly formed mask. Then I felt a terrible tremble flood through the house. I stopped dead in my tracks. Something….big was coming through. I was pulling it! I had to stop I had to stop it now! I turned around to look at the others, but saw nothing but confusion in all their eyes except for Derek. He had the look of fear in his eyes along with understanding.

I had thought that I was the only one to feel the tremble, but now looking at Derek I wasn't so sure. _Had he felt it too?_ Once again I felt the big mass of power coming towards me, quicker this time. I was shaking in fear and was losing control of myself. I looked at Derek again and when our eyes locked I felt the mass of power recede. I was gaining my control again. I wasn't sure what I had summoned but it was like it was almost _afraid _of Derek. I saw him take a step forward, eyes still attached with mine. Slowly he lifted a hand to press lightly against my shoulder, and when it made contact all I had to do was give one last shove, and it was gone.

A loud heaving sound was coming from somewhere in the room. I tried to remove my gaze from Derek's but I was reluctant. _What if it comes back? What if I make it come back?_

In the end Derek had to be the one to look away first, but he seemed hesitant. Once I felt his eyes stray from mine a tight shiver went down my spine. I realized that the loud heaving sound was myself. I had scared myself so much I had started to hyperventilate!

I looked to tori to Simon all the way back to Andrew. They were staring at us with confusion practically written across their foreheads.

I heard Andrew speak quietly at first than louder, "Chloe. Derek. Would you like to explain what just happened?"

_No _I thought but knew I shouldn't speak to Andrew that way, be cared fro us that's all he's just concerned, "uhhh y-yeah, b-but Wo-would you mind t-telling me w-what you saw first?"

"Yes, well there was a glitz in the power, then I saw you just stand there. You looked frozen, just staring at Derek. Then he walked over and placed his hand on your shoulder. Then nothing happened, nothing at all. So I repeat what. Is. Going. On."

It was Derek turn to answer, and I made that known when I jabbed my elbow into his side. He let out a small growl then said, "Chloe looked faint after the power glitz" he said glitz while mentally rolling his eyes. I knew this because that's exactly what I was doing. The power "glitz" was most defiantly not a glitz, "so I went over to Chloe to keep her from falling." When Derek finished this Andrew eyed him warily then let out a huge sigh.

"Okay I believe you but be careful while were gone. Now Chloe your sizes?" I told him my sizes quietly not wanting tori to mock me about how small I was. When he finished writing it down he said he was going to be out in the car and that Simon and tori better get out soon or he would cut their spending money.

After Andrew was outside Simon walked over to me and said "goodbye and that he hoped I felt better." He then walked over to Derek and slapped him on the back and simply said, "Bye bro" Simon yelled to tori to wait up for him, since she was already out the door without any kind of goodbye. I saw her turn around to wait for Simon then look at me with a well… bitchy smile, wink at me, and turn back to walking a steady pace. Moving her hips back and forth as she walked as a reminder to me that she would always be better.

Derek stepped forward and closed the big wood door that brought only silence.

_**AN: **_**okay so I lied! I was going to put the new characters in this chapter but then I got lost in the moment and didn't want to write too long of a chapter. I realize that a lot of fanfic authors will either make to short of a chapter or to long, so If you could tell me if you think I should make these longer, shorter, or are they just right, that would help a lot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write another chapter! Soooo don't be shy, step on down and yes! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **_**hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I am learning that I do have a life outside of fan fiction and it takes up a lot of time. So I've been working on this periodically throughout the week. I finally have the new characters in! And this time I wrote this author's note after I wrote the chapter so I'm not lying! Okay well I'm going to let you guys get on with the story now… well, after shout outs!**

**Derekandchloe4ever:**

**Thanks so much for the review! Sorry for not updating soon, I had a hectic week!**

**PreppyEmoGirl:**

**Lol! This chapter is longer 7,299 words so be happy for me! 1****st**** the new peeps are in! And I didn't put a Sophia (bitch!) in, so I'm super proud of myself! There **_**might**_** be some more chlerek in this chappie but you'll just have to read and find out… Tori is being very sneaky. I wish I knew what she was up to…hehe any help? That thing reminds me of Darkness with a capitol D too (house of night super fan… more specifically Stevie Rae and raven mocker fan!)! Sadly, that's not what it is but still. Sorry I didn't update soon**** and I plan on staying the cool person I am thank you very much!**

**Suzi1811:**

**Thanks for the review! And I agree Simon is too possessive and annoying! I love your guesses on the book! I'm not going to tell you if there right or not though because that would give it all away. Then the rest of my story would be boring! Sorry for not updating soon!**

**Sammicakes:**

**Thanks! And new characters are here so ha! Plus sorry for not being on gamil in a while I'm trying to balance school and everything else out right now!**

**Moon-called-princess:**

**Thanks very much! ;) **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own darkest powers. I do own all my new characters though! **

Derek POV

I reached forward and closed the big wooden door. I could hear silence ringing through the whole house. It was like a big hand had just come out of nowhere and smashed everything, and silence was all that was left. It was hard to handle. It was killing me inside. I knew I should say something, break the insufferable silence. Though, even knowing what I should do, I didn't. I wasn't going to be the one to start talking. She was. She is the one that knows what happened, or at least she knows something I don't.

I looked over at her, moving my hair from my eyes so I could get a good look at her. She looked like hell. Quit literally. She was standing breathing hard, her hair a mess- all tangled and shifted in every direction. She looked faint and hard lines had formed on her face, from worry or exhaustion; One of those, not exactly sure which.

I kept staring at her, not moving. Waiting for her to give in. I knew she would. She would break the silence and I would win. Not that I exactly liked winning all the time. I just usually do, it's not something I'm proud of. It's really a burden that I wish I could get rid of.

"Fine! You win I give in. what do you want me to say?" she exclaimed. Once again, I am right. I grimaced at that thought. For once couldn't I just be wrong?

"What happened. What really happened?" that's the only thing I could think to ask. I didn't want to bring up the book just yet. It was a harder subject that I didn't know the answer to.

"I'm not sure. You felt it right? I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like it. The house was shaking, and I could feel my powers bringing something. I was summoning something, big. It wasn't just some mangled corpse. No it was bigger, much bigger."

"Yeah I felt it. I think you were just out of control. Tori got to your head. As for what it was….." I let my words hang. Whatever she had summoned wasn't anything like before.

"Derek. I need to tell you something, about last night. Can we sit down somewhere?" she sounded worried like she wasn't so sure as to how I was going to take what she was going to say. Knowing myself I would blow up in her face. Then regret it later. I always would regret it. That's what sucks about always winning. The regret. It is a feeling I am very close to.

I lead her up the stairs to my bedroom. It is the only place I could think to bring her, besides the library that I feel safe enough in to actually sit and talk in. I opened the door to my room to see the familiar stack of cloths in the corner of my room, all of which I had left there after not being able to fit into them. It wasn't anyone's fault. I was the stupid monster that is twice the size of any normal person. Andrew had given me the cloths hoping that they would help me feel more normal, but they just reminded me about how much of a freak I really am.

I walked over a chair that had been scooted away from the old wooden desk. I sat down and told her to sit on the bed. I watched her sit in the center of the bed and curl her legs up so they were crisscrossed. She was picking at some invisible lint on her pants. I cleared my throat hoping she would understand and start talking, after all, that is why we are up here.

Apparently she didn't take the hint and just kept on going. Still trying to pick at what wasn't there. I decided that if we were going to get anywhere, I had better speak up before we spent the whole time Andrew and the others were gone just sitting in the intolerable silence. "Chloe, you said you needed to tell me something. What is it?" I asked not wanting to sound rude.

"Well last night" she said without lifting her head, "I had another dream"

"Well I guess me staying had no effect, at least we tried." I had really thought that it had worked too, I wanted to add. She had slept soundly when I was in the room. Only tossing every few minutes to find a new spot on the bed.

"No, no. that wasn't it." She said, a crinkle between her nose beginning to form, "my dreams were fine for the first few hours. It was after that, that they started to get _interesting_" I had no Idea what she meant. After I left she had bad dreams? Had I staying really helped? And what did she mean by her dreams got _interesting_? Since so many questions were forming inside my head I just let her go on explaining.

"Okay, well I haven't exactly been telling you everything." She said, and of course this infuriated me. Here I was thinking that I was doing all I could and nothing was working; but she still wasn't telling me everything? I opened my mouth to tell her off, but she cut me off before I had the chance.

"Derek, don't be mad! I-It was just h-hard to talk about. I didn't know what was going on and was confused, so I just… kept it to myself." I could tell how upset she was so I dropped it. There was no use in yelling at her anyway. In the end it would have gotten us nowhere accept back to square one.

"Chloe, I am going to give you five minutes to explain this whole damn thing to me before I…." I stopped so my anger wouldn't taint my words. Just because I didn't want to be angry with her didn't mean I wasn't.

"Well, okay then. You know that first night we were here and I woke up and I was… you know." I nodded, "well that night, when I went to sleep I had this dream, it was weird to say the least. I-I heard Th-this voice. I swear it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard besides… well that doesn't matter" she said looking up and meeting my eyes a blush starting to form across her cheeks. "The voice kept telling me to let her help. W-well I g-got s-scared and tried to leave. I thought she, the voice, wasn't letting me. But then she said I was in control a-and I woke up." I had calmed down after hearing her say this.

I could see silent tears dripping down her face. While she was still locked in my gaze, I felt my legs rise and walk over to her. My hand lifted to her face and wiped her tears from her cheek. She seemed to give away at that point, just let herself go. I sat down and she curled into my lap and rested her head against my shoulder. I could feel tears dripping onto my gray sweatshirt. I wanted to say something that would comfort her but I didn't know what, so I just sat there in silence. Though, unlike the silence before, it was nice.

Through her tears I could see she had more to tell me. I waited until she was ready, not wanting to push her. After about three minutes of waiting she dragged in a deep breath and started to talk, "t-the book. It-it's hers-the voices. She visited me again last night in my dreams. She asked me about the book and so I told her what happened. She said that only so many people can actually read the book. It t-tells the future in some cases o-or answers questions. But not always in ways we'll understand. She was also going to sh-show me something but then she disappeared. She never got the chance." I sat shell-shocked by what she had just told me. The thought that it could be magical had passed my mind, but I had ruled it off as something else.

Chloe started to talk again before I could stop her, "D-Derek? Oh Derek! I'm so sorry I ruined your nice sweatshirt!" I looked down at her and chuckled. She looked so upset over something as little as my old sweatshirt. It was nothing special to me. Just something I had grabbed before I left the Lyle house.

"Chloe its fine. It meant nothing to me; right now all I care about is helping you. I can always buy a new sweater. You would be pretty hard to replace, or at least you would cost more." I could feel her laughing into my chest which was still pressed up against her body. I would think she would have been uncomfortable with being so close to me, but it seemed to maybe even calm her slightly. I lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye. She didn't look uncomfortable, but I saw something. I wasn't sure what it was I saw in them but it was something I had never seen in Simon or Tori's, I was sure of that. My hand reached down to push a stray piece of hair from her eyes, but before I could she caught my hand. I looked away from her eyes and looked at our hands: our fingers were entwined with each others, and a warm prickling feeling was buzzing through them. As if we had both just been electrocuted, but without the pain. And that's what confused me. _What was going on?_ I could feel my head tilting back up to hers and leaning in slowly. I could feel her warm breath just barely reaching out to touch mine. We were inches apart when I heard I sharp yell from somewhere outside that stopped my head from moving forward another inch. I wasn't expecting anyone to be anywhere near the house so when I heard someone yell again, a different voice this time, "Oh fuck a duck!" I was very surprised and slightly humored.

I stood up setting Chloe down on the floor gently not wanting to startle her. I whispered for her to be quite and stay where I told her to but, of course, she didn't.

I looked out the window to find five teenagers walking out of a limo! What the-? Are these the kids that Andrew had said were coming? And why are they here so early? I saw one of the two girls, now standing outside of the limo, put her head back inside and say, "Thanks Chad, sorry you had to put up with all their shit. They were raised by apes; we tried to teach them proper manners but… well you can see how well that worked." I heard a muffled response from Chad and then the girl stepped away from the limo and it drove off.

I turned back to look at Chloe to see her staring outside as I had been seconds ago. As if feeling my gaze on her she looked up at me, took my hand, and pulled me away from the window.

Lissa pov (new characters!)

I had just settled into my seat on the plane when I heard someone scream my name behind me. I turned around slowly not really wanting to know what was going on, but I had been put in charge so sadly I had to. As I glanced back I saw Shane standing next to a flight attendant with one arm put against the wall keeping her from moving. Ben was laughing in a seat next to an old lady who looked more than less happy to be seated next to him. Ryan was nowhere to be seen which was a bad sign, because knowing Ryan he would be somewhere he shouldn't. Lastly I saw Callie, the one who had called my name. She was waving to me frantically trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes at her and waved for her to come to me. She shook her head and gave me a puppy dog look that I always fell for. I couldn't help it; it was just so damn cute.

I squeezed out of my seat and walked down the aisle to where Callie was at. I saw her making cutsie faces at the seat in front of her. _Oh no!_

"Uhhh Cal what are you doing?" I asked not wanting to hurt her feelings, but she looked like a mental person.

"Oh Lissa look! It's a wittle baby! Isn't she soooo cuwte!" Callie has always had an obsession over babies. I think it had something to with how she has never really had parents or siblings. She lived with the Alpha Asses also known as the Edison group, for her whole life basically. There she met Ben and Ryan who became her best friends. About a year ago the alpha asses caught me and sent me to their liar, where I met the three of them. We all escaped with the help of my bro Shane, who had been with me at the time I was caught but because he isn't …. well anyway they didn't take him. He helped us get out and we ran like bats out of hell! We've all been together since, with my dad, Rick.

"Yeah cal, she's super cute! But we don't want her mom to come after you with an umbrella again because she thinks you're trying to steal her baby, now do we?"

"Oh Lissa! That was one time! And anyway she wasn't a very good mama anyway! Who leaves their kid in a stroller alone in the middle of the grocery store! I was just trying to keep the wittle thing safe!"

"Cal, her mom was like five feet away grabbing baby food!"

"Still, she had no right to come after me with an umbrella. Who keeps a friggen umbrella in their purse anyway!" I laughed at the memory. Callie was walking around in the story while we were on our weekly shopping trip, and she saw a baby in one of the aisles. She practically full on sprinted to it, and picked it up! She tried to turn around to show the baby to me but the mom, who had been literally five feet away, shot up to Callie and took an umbrella out of her purse and told her if she didn't put her kid down she would hit her until she saw stars. That's when I intercepted; I took the baby from Cal's hands and gave the kid back to its mother. Let me tell you the mother was not happy! She said some very hurtful words to Callie and by the time she left Callie was full on weeping.

"C'mon Cal, sit down and stop bothering the baby! Oh, by the way, have you seen Ryan?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since we got on…. if I were you I would look around in the back where they keep the soda and peanuts." I thought about this and figured she was right. If I was a 16 year old boy with supernatural powers the first place I would go to is the food.

"Thanks Callie! I'm gonna go check! Stay away from the baby, I mean it!" I then darted away to look for Ryan.

I walked straight back into where the food and drinks were stored knowing I would be in trouble if anyone caught me. I had promised dad that I wouldn't use any of my powers while I was among "normal people", so I would be out of luck.

The storage room was very neatly organized and everything had a spot. I walked around trying to find Ryan, knowing in a place this organized he would stick out like a sore thumb. I caught a glimpse of something move in the corner of my eye and chased after it. I turned a corner and saw something dart behind a big stack of boxes. I tip toed up to the stack and peered over to see a teenage boy curled up in a corner. He had about six cans of mountain dew, ten packets of peanuts, and three of those crap-like cookies the flight attendants hand out surrounding him. Sadly, the boy was Ryan, and even worse all the cans and wrappers were empty. Meaning he had already devoured them. _Well shit, I going to have to sit next to him for the next four hours._ I can barely handle calm Ryan let alone hyper Ryan! I'm screwed!

I crouched down next to him and dropped my voice so low that I knew he could only just barely hear.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" I tested. I didn't want him to freak out on me; there was no telling what would happen if he did.

"Lissa? Lissa is that you?" oh crap this is what happens when he has to much sugar he…, "Oh Lissa! The l-light I-it's so BRIGHT! Lissa save me! I don't wanna die!" Never mind, by then I could tell me was faking. This was the first trick he had ever played on me back when we were trapped with the Alpha Asses.

************************* ********Flash Back*****************************

I walked into the "game room" knowing it was where they sent the new kids to make them think they were in a normal group home. Of course they sent me here not knowing that I already knew, I was not in a group home. I was in an experimental lab, where "doctors" tie us to beds and poked us with needles.

I took a glance around the room and came to a quick conclusion, it was _nice_. The only reason I say that is because I find that if you look on the bright side of things before the bad, it helps keep you in a more positive mood in bad situations, like now. The room was colored a bright yellow with one long blue strip in the middle that ran the length of the wall. There was a flat screen TV and what looked to be a new computer. Towards the back off the room is a pool table, an air hockey table, and just about every board game known to man.

Frowning at the thought of board games I looked around the corners of the room and what do you know! I found the security cameras. I figured they'd be hidden behind lights or something but I guess the people running this place weren't all that concerned about them being found. The nurse showing me around this hell hole had told me that they were there just for our safety. I had, had to choke back laughter at that one! It's like they actually believed that we bought all their bull-

"h-help" uh, did someone just call for help? No that couldn't be, I'm the only one in this room. Or am I…

"Who's there!" I shouted not in the mood to play games.

"Help m-me I'm over h-h-here" the voice said. It came from the back corner of the room behind the couch. I hesitantly walked over. I stretched my torso out so I could look over the back of the couch and saw a boy that looked about 15; the same age as me. I looked him over and completely freaked out. His face was colored in blood and he had a nasty bruise on his face. I tried to do something but I was frozen solid. Despite being a supernatural that practically lives in danger, I still tended to freeze up in difficult situations. Which doesn't help when you're watching a kid practically die in front of you.

I saw him try to form a few words, but he could only muster out one. After that I was broken from my own spell and hurdled towards the floor. I could feel tears flowing freely down my cheeks and I realized I was crying for a boy I never even knew! It was absurd, but as I saw his chest stop rising, I felt like I had lost something that was incredibly important to me. Like in second grade when I came home and found my stuffed rabbit spread out across the floor in shreds. Completely broken. I had loved that rabbit; he had been my best friend. That day had been the first day he had ever been out of my reach since I was old enough to crawl. Before I had left for school I had told my dad that I didn't care if the other kids made fun of me for taking him; I just wanted my bunny with me. But no, dad said I was a big girl and needed to keep my bunny at home because he didn't want anything to happen to him. Obviously his plan didn't turn out so well because there I was, looking at my dead stuffed rabbit…

The sound of a soft spoken word sent me flying back to the present. My head turned to look down at the, now shaking with laughter, body. What the…? Hadn't he just been dead? His eyes started to flicker open and I saw the humor in them. He repeated himself, "I SAID psyche."

Oh it's _so _on.

*****************************Flash Back**********************************

Ever since Ryan's started these pranks, we've all been at war. It's always one prank after another. I may be the responsible one, but I am also the one person you do _not _want to mess with. Because of my newly found powers, I would like to say I can beat anyone, but that's not always the case. My powers give me the upper hand in pranks, but that doesn't mean I _always win_. The rest of my friends have some pretty awesome powers too that they use to their advantage. And if a prank starts…Then it's probably best to stay hidden for at _least_ two days if you're not the recipient of the prank. We take are pranks very seriously and anyone in the line of fire is going to get hit with any, and usually, every power the person has. No ones has ever been _seriously _hurt by our pranks. In pain? Yes, but seriously hurt? No. The worst that's happened so far is that Shane broke his arm. But, he had it coming. I mean if he thinks he can get away with posting pieces of my diary on our school website, than he has no use for his arm anyway.

Anyways, back to the task at hand, Ryan is usually the instigator to the pranks; so seeing him here now is not much of a surprise. I just wish he hadn't taken all this food! It's going to be hard to not have the crew notice. I'm going to have be careful with this and hope no one saw either of us come back here.

"Ryan! Get the hell up and stop messing around. This is _not _the time to be playing stupid pranks. You better hope no one saw your sorry ass come back here!" I whispered with mock anger. To tell the truth, I wasn't really mad, sure I was irritated that he chose _now _to start this, but any time is a good time for a prank war. And once we got to this new safe house he is going to be so dead!

"Chill Lissa, I was just playing around. And I made_ sure_ no one saw me come back here." I saw a little glint in his eyes as he said that, and I remembered when I saw Shane with his arm against the wall; keeping the flight attendant from moving anywhere farther than two feet from him. I knew he had been flirting with her, but I never thought about the possibility that he could be doing it to help Ryan. Hmm so this had been a group effort. This is going to mean BIG TIME payback. No mercy!

I decided I should play this one straight and go for the innocent school girl look and said, "What do you mean Ryan? How do you know someone didn't see you?" I could tell he was trying to come up with an idea. Obviously he wasn't going to sell his 'partner in crime' out.

"Well Lissa, to answer your question. I uh, uh snuck back here when everyone was in the front of the plane…." Yep I knew it! He's good at the prank part but lying was never his forte. Since I knew the truth, I let him go, and told him to follow me back to our seats, and to stop with the pranks while we were among normal people.

When I reached my seat I slumped down in it and closed my eyes, trying to rest before coming up with a revenge prank.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder and looked up to find four pairs of eyes all starring down at me. "What are you guys doing?" I asked feeling a bit awkward with them all just staring at me.

"Oh nothing," Callie said while adverting her eyes to the front of the plane then back to me. "It's just that everyone is already off the plane and the attendants had to ask us to come wake you up because they couldn't." she said nonchalantly. I on the other hand was not so calm! I couldn't believe I slept through the whole plane ride! I missed everything. And I was supposed to be in charge; oh shit dad's going to be pissed.

"Shit! Sorry guys, uh okay let's go. let me just get-"I started to say but Ryan cut me off by saying he had already gotten it. Hunh trying to make me happy, maybe even forget about his little prank. Well that's not going to happen! Ohhh I'm going to…

"Thanks Ryan, that was sweet of you." I said nicely. Ha! Two can play at that game! Beat that Ryan!

"Your welcome Lis, that's what friends are for" well played Ryan, well played. Good, but not good enough!

I was about to say something else but Ben interrupted me. "Okay guys we've really gotta go! The attendants are giving us the look." He said while shooting pointed looks towards the flight attendants. I glanced at them and saw that he was right they were glaring at us. And if looks could kill, then I'd be dead. So instead of sticking around to see what would happen we all shuffled out of the plane. When we entered the airport we found that it was relatively small. Like a local airport; which was good and bad. It was good because less people means less people to be noticed by, but it is bad because the people who do see us are more likely to remember us. Which is still a problem for us even if we don't act like it is. We are still on the run from the Alpha Asses but we're just not their main priority anymore. After being away from them for a year they have found new subjects to pick on. And apparently, their much better than us because the Asses haven't given up looking for them yet. That's why it's unfortunate that we have to go to them. It's practically like handing ourselves over to the Alpha Asses! Really, why go looking for trouble; it already lives in our backyard.

Anyway, here we are in a small airport. Oh! And with no ride might I add. See, I told Shane to rent us a car, but apparently he couldn't for one reason or another so he told Ryan to, Ryan claimed he didn't know how to so he told Ben to, Ben said he wasn't aloud to use the phone or computer so he told Callie to, and that's where he went wrong. Callie is, well… Callie. She either got distracted by something or just forgot. So we're left without any type of transportation whatsoever. I tried to explain this to Shane but he said he didn't know what he would do about it. I was going to start going off on him about how irresponsible he was being when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around ready to snap at who ever had touched me, and saw it was Ryan with a shocked look on his face with his hands open above his hands as to say 'I'm innocent, don't hurt me!'

"What!" I said sounding a little more than aggravated, completely forgetting about our whole sweet talking thing.

"Um, I found us a ride. Please don't hurt me." I must have really looked scary because Ryan never says please! I let out a small laugh and asked what he was talking about.

"I mean," he clarified, "that I got us a ride to Andrews's house. Follow me the guys waiting outside."

"Ryan please tell me you didn't just track down a random guy and make him give us a ride!" I said knowing that it's possible he could of done that. Because it had happened before…

"No lissa I didn't. We have to pay him and everything plus its kind of his job to drive us." Ughhh! He probably got us a taxi! Did I ever mention I hate taxis? They are too bright and the inside always smells like cigarettes, and the person driving…

My thoughts drifted away as I rounded the corner to see a friggen stretch limo! Like one that movie stars and famous people ride in! It was black and had a glossy tint. It was amazing! I turned to Ryan with a big smile spreading across my face. He looked nervous, like he thought I was going to be mad. But why would I be mad? It's not like a taxi, no stupid driver or…

My smile faded and I could see him shrink away from me. "RYAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST!" I yelled. I knew that renting a limo cost a lot of money because one of my best friends at my old school had wanted to rent one for homecoming. He must be literally insane if he thinks I'll be able to afford this!

"Now lissa I know what your thinking, but I've got this covered."

"Oh really, you've go this covered? How the hell do you have this covered? Whatcha going to do? Rob a bank! We can't pay for this Ryan!" I got this all out in one breath, to mad and exhausted to event think about anything else.

"Okay calm down and listen to me. Chad here," he said pointing to the driver, "said he would drive us to Andrews for half off! And I figured with some off the money your dad gave you we could… make it work."

"I don't know Ryan." I said rubbing my head, starting to get a headache.

"Just get in Lissa I'll get everyone else. Anyways, don't my plans always turn out right?" ha! Yeah right, his plans never go the way there supposed to. Well actually, they never go the way there supposed to but the end up working themselves out right. Okay fine I give in!

"Alright Ryan! But you better hurry up and get everybody, I just want to get to Andrew's and lie down. I'm starting to get a headache." I said while climbing into the car. I nodded my head to Chad who was holding the door open for me. I sat down on the closest seat and closed my eyes hoping that like before I would be able to drift off to sleep, but sadly, that didn't work. So instead I kept my eyes closed and tried to calculate how much this was going to cost. _Okay an average limo costs around $230 so if it's half off then…uhh half of 2 is 1 and half of 30 is 15 so it would be about $115! Shit, that's still a lot. Well dad gave me $300 for emergences. Technically this _is _an emergency._

Well that's one problem down. Next, where is everyone? I slowly opened my eyes peeking through my lashes and out the open door. I could see Callie jumping up and down in excitement and Ben was probably somewhere off to the side laughing at her. Shane and Ryan were progressing towards the car slowly.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" I yelled wanting to hurry them along. Thankfully Callie stopped jumping, Ben came into viewing range, and Shane and Ryan started to jog towards the limo.

Once everyone was in and the limo was moving I took a look around. It was just as I'd imagine one would be. It had two long rows of seats and the short one in the back that I was sitting on. There was a mini fridge and a big stereo set; above that was a whole bunch of switches and buttons. It gave me a bigger headache just to look at. Ugghhh this headache is excruciating! I don't think I can take it much longer! Where the hell is the aspirin? _Oh yeah, that's right, we didn't bring it because it wasn't aloud on the plane._ Well shit! Now what am I going to do? _Okay just breath…imagine that your vain is freezing over, not letting the pain move._ _See all better. Now just keep imagining-_

I was cut out of my thoughts when we hit a pot whole. _Oh no! Here comes the headache nooo not again_! I put my head on window hoping the cold glass would sooth it. After minutes of sitting in pain I felt someone move the hair that had fallen across my face, out of my eyes and tuck it behind my ear. I glanced up hoping it would be my fairy god-mother come to grant me my wish of a pain free life. I was disappointed to see Ryan. I really wasn't in the mood to put up with his crap. I decided to just ignore him. Apparently the world just wasn't on my side today and he wasn't taking my oh-so-subtle hint.

"Ryan just get it over with, what do you want?" I asked pleadingly

"Oh never mind. It's obvious you don't want any aspirin. Ill just put it away. Maybe give it to a hobo on the street, I bet they will be_"

I cut him off with a big hug. Thank you God! "My savior! Thank you so much Ryan! I could just kiss you!" I said. I started to back away and I'm not sure but I think I saw him blush. He handed me the aspirin and a bottle of Fiji water. I lifted my eyebrows at that and he just shrugged dismissively. I took the aspirin and opened the cap taking out two aspirins. They were small round blue tablets that looked like candy. I motioned for the water and I watched as Ryan took the cap off and handed it to me. I set both of the aspirins on the back of my tongue and took one big swing of water. When the medicine was gone I looked back up to Ryan and handed him the water. He took it from my hands and started to chug down the rest of the bottle. I rolled my eyes at how easily he drank from something my mouth had just been on. Doesn't he care about germs; you know he could get sick because of that.

"So, where'd you get the aspirin?" I asked curiously.

"I have my ways." He said with a smug grin.

"Come on, tell me! Pretty please with eight cherries on top"

"Hum, well I _do _love cherries… ok ill make you a deal. I will tell you, if you make me an ice-cream sundae with eight cherries on the top when we get to Andrews."

"You drive a hard bargain my friend... okay fine. Deal!"

"I bought it when we got off the plane because I know when you get stressed you get headaches, and I knew that this whole car situation was going to stress you out so… I picked it up in one of those stores. That's also how I found this ride." He said while patting his seat.

I was about to say something when the lights started to dim. I looked around for the reason, and found Callie and Ben messing around with the switches I saw earlier. The lights were now changing to different colors and then they found one that they had been looking for. I watched as a space in the roof of the car opened up and a big silver disco ball descended. I looked back at Callie and Ben and saw them watching with a star stuck look in their eyes. My eyes shifted a little to Shane who was now messing with the stereo. He flipped a switch pushed a button and then turned a knob and music flooded into the limo. I laughed at what song he chose: I will survive by Gloria Gaynor.

After the music and disco lights came on I had no choice but to yell, "Dance party!" which got everyone up. Soon we were all dancing and singing along to the words. Ben was busting his best disco moves, Shane and Callie were just dancing randomly, and Ryan and I were belting out the words as loud as we possibly could. Let me tell you it was some of the most fun I've had in a while. When the song ended we fell to the floor on top of each other. Well, it was more like Ben fell which tripped Shane who tripped Ryan who tripped me, and then I pulled Callie down for the fun of it! We all burst out laughing at the huge dog pile we were making on the floor of the limo. Then we heard a small voice at the very bottom of the pile and we all got quite. We listened harder and we heard Ben yelling-more like squeaking- for help. Knowing that are giddiness was coming to an end Callie got up an extended a hand to me. I took it graciously and I tired to do the same for Ryan and Shane but they just hoped up without my help. I saw Callie kneel down to Ben and ask if he was alright and when we heard him say he was fine we all let out one last big laugh.

We all returned to our seats, except for Ben who was one again messing with the switches on the wall. He kept poking around with things and we watched as a flat screen flung down from the roof then went back up. Shane yelled for him to hit that button again and I watched as the TV came out again. Shane started crawling around looking for a remote and Ben kept on with his button pushing.

I jumped from my seat a little when I heard a deep voice come from above me. I looked up and found speakers, turning my head back I looked at Ben with an accusing glair.

"Wasn't me!" he shouted back. That's when the voice came on again saying, "This is your driver speaking. I just wanted to inform you we will be arriving at your destination in about five minutes. And I wanted to ask if you could please stop pressing buttons unless you know what they are for. My speakers keep going on and off up here and the switch you have on now is for the heat." I moved my eyes to Ben again who quickly turned the switch off. "Thank you. Oh and were pulling up to your destination right now."

I settled back into my seat nervously, waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. I looked over at Ryan for reassurance but he looked just as nervous as me. _Well shit!_

My stomach lurched forward when the car stopped. I glanced over and saw Callie biting her nails something she does when she's anxious. Ben was on hyper mode literally bouncing in his seat. I still don't get how he can go all day being so happy and not crash at some point! I started to giggle and Shane caught my eye and we fell in to all out hysterics. Ryan looked at us oddly and said something about us being the strangest siblings ever; which I didn't comment on because I was to busy laughing my ass off.

"Once our hysterics came to an end, I open the limo door and was pushed out of the way by Ben who was racing out.

"Sweet land! I thought I'd never see you again! I can't believe I was trapped in there with those freaks for that long!" I heard him shout to the grass. I huffed as I tried to get out the door again but this time I was pushed down by Shane who mumbled something like 'you snooze, you loose'. This time I just sat on one of the seats and waited for everyone to get out. Ryan jumped out the door and tackled Ben and Shane to the ground and Callie gave me a look that seamed like it was asking if I wanted to go out before her, so I just shuck my head no and she left. Only then did I awkwardly stumble out of the limo. I stood up straight stretching, and brushed of my jeans and looked up and saw everybody staring forward. I took a look at what they were all looking at and saw a huge mansion-like house. It almost looked medieval with its darkish blue color and old windows. We all stood there for about two minutes in an awkward silence. In the end Ryan was the one to break it by yelling, "oh fuck a duck!" which made me giggle because it was one of our inside jokes. Whenever one of us was in an awkward situation or silence, one of us would yell 'oh fuck a duck'. So it just became our own little inside joke.

I laughed as I made my way over to Chad who was waiting in the drive way near us. I leaned in the side door and handed him one hundred and fifteen dollars from my back pocket and told him, "Thanks Chad, sorry you had to put up with all their shit. They were raised by apes; we tried to teach them proper manners but… well you can see how well that worked." I gave him a sad kind of smile and heard him say it was fine and that we weren't _that _bad. When he was done I shut the door and watched as he drove away before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Okay guys lets go!" I said bravely. I felt them all crowd around me and start walking to Andrews's front door. I tried to tell myself to stay calm and when that didn't work I moved to stand in between Callie and Ryan. _You can do this Lissa. _As that thought ran through my head I felt a hand slide in to my opened palm and squeeze my hand, then slide out. I looked up to see Ryan smiling down at me. _You _can _do this Lissa. _I thought again, but this time with more confidence.

_**AN:**_ **okay I hope you guys all liked! How were the characters? Good? Bad? I tried to use at least one name from each person who gave me one. Sooo tell me, yah or nah? Yes or no? Anything! Come on I need opinions here! Oh, suggestions as to what lissa should do to prank Ryan back would be great! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **_**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! I know I haven't updated in like what? A month? Well, not that long, but close! Here are all my excuses: I had writer's blockkk (not the kind where you don't know what's going to happen next, but the kind where you don't know how to start it off- that ever happen to any of you?), I had millions of test in school including finals, I have friends and they are stupid and do stupid stuff sometimes, I have a life outside of fan fiction…, Halloweens coming up and I had to come up with a costume(I'm being a nerd!), and last but not least I've been writing another fanfic called the Hiding and its taken up some time too- by the way you should all read my other fanfic it's a darkest powers one so yeah. All right those were all my excuses and if you asked I could come up with more! Anyways this is my longest chapter ever written and I think I did pretty good on it! On my computer it's 32 pages as of right now, and will probably get longer as my author note goes on. So, I'm going to shut up now and go to the shout outs!**

**PreppyEmoGirl: ****oh wow, thanks for the review! 1) I'm congratulating myself for not putting a Sophia (bitch) in too! 2) RAVEN MOCKER DUDE RULES! 3) Stark is way better than Heath and Eric. 4) I thought I got Derek pretty good… its Simon I'm not good with! 5) Hmmm again with the killing. How many times do I have to say this! You don't have to kill everyone to feel good about yourself; you're perfect just the way you are! Lol 6) Oh My Derek! 7) Saying fuck a duck typically makes everyone's day! 8) Whoooo writing in the car! My parents think it's odd that I can write/read in the car without getting sick when everyone-and I mean everyone- else in my family gets sick if they try! 9) I'm addicted to Ryan too! But I'm growing fonder of Ben every second. Lol It'll make sense once you read! **

**Suzi1811: ****Thanks for reviewing! Hehe thanks for loving the Chlerek! Andrew will enter hell very VERY soon after meeting my 5 newbies! There might be something going on between Lissa and Ryan… but maybe not! I like your prank ideas and I just might use some of them in later chapters! **

**Sammicakes: ****thanks for reviewing! Your welcome I'm not sure which name you gave me but ohsiwellsies! Yeah, you might smell some Rissa but I'm not sure… Hey guess what? Even longer chapter this time! Whooo. Yeah, I didn't tell you any of their powers on purpose hehe haha! You'll find out this chappie so yep. **

**Derekandchloe4ever: ****thanks for reviewing, and thankies for loving the characters! **

**Moon-called-princess: ****thanks for reviewing and your smilies rock so keep up the awesomeness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers; I do own Rick, Ryan, Ben, Shane, Lissa, and Callie!**

**

* * *

**

**TORI POV**

I took a step into the cool, air-conditioned, mall. After half an hour of sitting in a hot car with two smelly guys this place was my heaven-on-Earth. I let myself get buried in the hectic aroma. It smelled like determination, exhaustion, and of course pretzels. What mall doesn't smell like pretzels?

I let out a nice long sigh. _The mall._ It wasn't that I particularly missed the mall; it just reminded me of my life before the Edison group and the Lyle house. Back when my mom would drag me out to our small local mall twice a week or more. I would sit for hours watching my mom try on different cloths and smell different perfumes. She always fit in at the mall, along with all the other glossed up women that looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. She would play dress up with them and after her perfect outfits had been chosen and critiqued she would take her cloths to the register and give the person behind the counter a magic plastic card. When her magic card would scan without a problem the lady would put my mother's cloths in a bag and we would walk-hand in hand- to a quite coffee shop hidden behind the signs for surrounding stores. There we would buy the same thing every time: one low fat hot chocolate with no whipped cream or sprinkles… and an ice tea with lots of sugar. I of course got the hot chocolate because apparently having anything with fat in it would kill me. And still the only reason she let me have that was because I agreed to get the low fat, boring, adult-like hot chocolate. Not being fat had always been her main concern back then; she was always saying, "Now Victoria don't eat too much, we don't need a fat person in the family. How do you think that would make mommy look?" or, "Do you think it's a good idea to have that cupcake? How about I make you a nice salad instead?" I had always done as my mother told me because she was all I knew. She's how I became to be the bitch I am today. And right now I'm seriously wondering just how sane the person who said "mother knows best?" was.

"Okay kids, meet back here in two hours. Don't buy too much, only get what is necessary, and lay low. Don't do anything that would raise any suspicion around you. Got it?" Simon nodded enthusiastically, so I took that as my chance to leave.

* * *

I wondered around the mall aimlessly for about five minutes just trying to get a feel for where I should go. I had passed a few stores, but I sure as hell was not going to be going into them. They were the kind that you would expect to find kids smoking pot in the back in. And the rest of the places were the high-edge stores for all the classy women. So far I had found zero stores that would contain anything that I could see myself-or Chloe-in.

I was rounding the corner when I finally found a store that might have something for both Chloe and me. Sadly, it was _Hollister_. One of those chain stores that over price there cloths and are crowded with teens-and mothers trying to look like teens. Exactly the kind of place I hate, but at the moment I couldn't care less. _As long as I don't find two teenagers going at it in the underwear section. _

I looked both ways before heading into the store as to make sure no one saw me walking in this place.

On my first attempt to get in the door I was almost trampled on by a group of girls around my age laughing and shouting at each other. I muttered something about them being stupid preppy whores under my breath and tried again. This time I made it through the door and into the dimly lit room. It was filled with a barrage of girls and boys all scattered across the room. Flat screens were playing music videos off of MTV and it smelled like someone had just dropped a bottle of cheap perfume on the floor than decided not to clean it up.

I moved to the girl's side of the store and picked the list of Chloe's cloths sizes out of my pocket. I looked at it and scoffed at what I had read. Chloe was a size zero in jeans (just barely) and wore an extra small in shirt sizes, just as I had guessed.

I started with jeans; I picked out the smallest pair I could find for Chloe and a size two for me. I found a few more pairs all in different shades of blue, some with intentional rips and some without. When I was content with everything I had I went on to finding shirts. Now this was a task all on its own. Everything they had here was either A. to dressy or B. cut way to low more anyone's liking. I found a few tees that I thought would do. One was blue with a Black cat on it, which I found funny so I had to get it for myself and one that was a bright yellow with the words Peace, Happiness, and Love on it and bought that for Chloe. _It fits her perfectly! She wants everyone to be in peace, she's always happy, and she loves Simon._ After finding my personal favorite picks I found a few more tee-shirts that said something across the front, but what they said was irrelevant. I grabbed a few tank tops that looked to be about Chloe's size and then found some dressier shirts… just in case. The last thing I bought was for me, it was a dress that hung to all of my curves and showed off just the right amount of skin. It was a deep red color with black thread outlining shapes of roses and skulls. _You never know when a dress, perfectly designed for you, might come in handy!_ I bought all the cloths with the money Andrew had given me. In the end I had spent $148.69. I handed my money over to the girl behind the register and remembered how my mother always looked so proud after making a purchase. Like it was her own way of saying, _"I'm better than you and you know it!"_ I gave the girl behind the counter an intimidating smile as she handed me my bag as if to say back to my mother, _"Now were even."_

I was just about to walk out of the store when I saw a girl holding up a yellow dress that was spaghetti strap on one side and tumbling sleeve on the other. It was short and the chest part was emphasized. In other words it was the most absolutely perfect dress for Chloe. It would make her short legs look longer, her chest look bigger, and her eyes shine brighter. I knew I couldn't let the girl buy the dress… because I had already claimed it. I knew I owed Chloe for being so nasty to her- and for the times I'm going to be nasty to her- and this was the perfect way to fix that.

I ran across the store and stopped short of the girl. I spent a few seconds smoothing my hair and making my voice calm before going up to her. Once I was settled I walked p to her and said, "Excuse me but I'm going to need that dress."

"Oh… and why is that?" the girl asked confused.

"Well… what's your name?"

"Alyssa"

"Well Alyssa, you see this dress is actually not supposed to be out on market yet. We had a screw up back in the… uh, storage rooms and accidentally swapped this seasons cloths with next." I said smoothly, acting like I knew what I was doing.

"Really?" she said disappointed, "I've had been looking for hours for the perfect dress to wear to my grandma's funeral and when I saw this one I just knew it was the one." She went on, "You see my grandma always loved the color yellow and was always saying how the color made me shine like the stars, so I know wearing this dress to her funeral would make her, you know… happy." She finished with a sad smile.

"That's a great story Hun, but I'm going to need the dress back"

"But my grandma! I just want to make her happy one more time."

"Well it's a little late for that, she's dead. So if you'll just… Hand…. Me...That...Dress!" I said while ripping it from her grip, "then I'll be on my way!" I said. Then I turned and marched straight up to one of the real workers.

"Can I get this rung up; I'm kinda in a hurry." I asked.

* * *

I exited back out of the store and I kept my shoulders high and my bags swinging happily at my side. _Another accomplishment by the one and only Tori!_

_

* * *

_

After going into a few more stores and finding some comfy pajamas (no way was I going to settle for anything less than soft satin or fuzzy cotton), for Chloe and me, I went into my personal favorite clothing store… Victoria's Secret. I was greeted cheerily at the door and I gave the greeter a slight nod. I was here on a mission_. My mission?_ Finding some hot undies for Chloe… and myself. I don't even want to know what kind of underwear she was wearing before, probably something with rainbows and smilie faces on them. I shuddered at that thought.

I walked over to wear they kept the panties and searched the racks; my eyes gazing over each row as if I was taking a test. I picked up a small pair of blue satin panties and then a few more but in different colors and stuffed them into a shopping bag. Next I went over to the cotton panties and picked up a few pair of those too, don't want Chloe to be uncomfortable. But then I remembered my plan from earlier and decided it was okay for Chloe to be… a little uncomfortable. With that in mind I walked over to the thongs. There was a wide variety which didn't surprise me. They had Sparkly ones, shiny, lacy, and plain ones, ones with words on them, and then the clear ones.

I laughed to myself. I could almost imagine how red Chloe's face would get if she found these in her pile of cloths. _Yeah, these are a must!_ I picked up one that was a sparkly pink color thinking that it was the most Chloe, a clear one just in case she ever decides to wear white-or her dress that I bought her, a bright red one that says "Me next" on it, a blue one that says "Hot Stuff", and my all time favorite… the little black lacy one. It was sexy and would fit her perfectly! Ha, she's going to be mortified. I picked a few for myself and then headed over to the bra counter. I got myself a range of different colored bra's, and I got Chloe her- ha! - Size A 24's. I included a cute black bra for her to wear with her black thong. _And I'll make sure she knows that they're supposed to go as a set._

As went to check out my items I got curious glances from other customers. I tried to ignore them remembering what my old therapist told me to do_. Breath…in…out…in… who the hell am I kidding, this isn't going to work!_ I set all my items on the checkout counter and pretended not to notice the look I got from the man checking me out.

"Will this be all for you today?" he asked politely

"Uh-huh." I murmured. For the rest of the time he spent scanning my items he was silent. Although, I did catch him sneaking glances up at me every few seconds, only to look away quickly after seeing that I was watching him. I knew that everyone was looking at me because I'm a sixteen year old girl buying a big bag of underwear. _But what did they think I was going to do? Go give out the underwear on the streets and then invite everyone over for a big sex party at my house?_ If only they knew I was a genetically modified witch on the run from evil scientists who are out to kill me. _Then they would give me all the underwear I want without giving it a second thought._

The man finished scanning my underwear and placed everything into bags… then he told me the price. He was giving me a wary look, so I'm thinking that he doesn't expect me to be able to pay the full amount. _Well, that goes to show how much you know._ I gave him the full amount of money in cash and then took my bags and left. I looked back before leaving the store and saw that he was still holding my money with an awestruck look on his face. I winked at him and left.

* * *

I looked at my watch and saw that I had at least forty minutes left until we had to go. I hadn't seen Simon around since we got dropped off and was hoping that I could keep that up for the remainder of the time. I walked to the end of the mall avoiding the only art store in this place knowing that's most likely where he was at.

I walked by a water fountain surrounded by benches and was about to turn another corner when I stopped and turned back. I moved to stand in front of the fountain, watching it squirt out water from little holes then fall down bumps in the statue. I looked down into the crystal clear water and saw hundreds of pennies floating around the bottom. I remembered one time I had gone to the mall with my mother and I had stood in front of the malls only water fountain. My mother had come over and stopped by my side and said, "Hundreds of wishes are floating around in there, just waiting to come true." I had looked up at her questionably and she said, "You mean no one ever told you?" she said with a shocked look. "If you throw a penny into a fountain or well, then you get one wish. But what people don't know is that to get your wish you have to make it happen. It won't just come to you; you have to put forth an effort; so more than half of these pennies are just empty wishes waiting to be filled."

I stared at the pennies at the bottom of this fountain and wondered how many people's wishes have come true. _Probably not many people's because they don't know the secret_. I fished around my front pocket for a penny and after seconds of searching I prevailed. I took the penny, held it tight in my hand, and thought of a wish-a good wish, not like: I wish would become rich or I wish get a boyfriend, but a realistic one. One that I could make come true.

_I wish that I will have a real family_.

And with that I threw the penny in. I watched it sink to the ground and become just another penny among the rest. Another wish that has came true… yet.

* * *

I walked into a coffee shop that I saw while heading towards the parking lot. I figured I could sit and have a drink before we left, it would only take a few minutes. And I desperately needed a hot chocolate with everything on top_. My days of drinking plain old low fats are gone! I deserve to eat my heart out. _Of course I won't do that because after living with my mother for so long it is impossible to eat more than one serving size of anything without feeling like a fat ass.

I watched as a group of business people walk in the door and speed walk to the counter. I quickened my pace to get in line before them. I took one last big step and _Ha!_ _I beat the adults! _I let myself soak in the feeling of accomplishment I had for my small win. They thought they could beat Victoria Enright. _Well I showed them!_ Now they know exactly who's better than whom.

Once I ended my mini-party, I leaned to the side to see how many people were in front of me and approximately how long it would take for me to get my drink. _There are four other people ahead of me so at the rate every thing's going now I'll be up in about…_I stopped trying to do math in my head when I saw a guy cut in front of me.

"Hey buddy, there's a line" I said pointing behind me. "See?" the boy turned around and faced me. He had Black hair that spiked up in the front and was short like Simons. He was about my height, maybe a little taller.

"Me?" He said pointing to himself.

I nodded, "Who else would I be talking to? Now go to the back of the line, I was here first."

"I think your mistaken I have been here the whole time. I watched you get in line." He said. Is this guy insane? _I just watched him cut in front of me, and now he's trying to say he's been here the whole time?_ This guy has something mentally wrong in his head. If he thinks I'm going to believe any of his bull-

I lost my train of thought when I felt a soothing pressure that seemed to build in my head. Everything became a little hazy, but not in a bad way. It was like seeing everything through someone else's eyes. I looked up to the guy still standing in front of me. He had a smile on his face and a smirk on his lips. Suddenly I couldn't remember why I had been disagreeing with him_. He had been standing there when I came up_. It was all coming back to me, _yes; he was standing in that very spot when I had raced the mean business people to the line_. "Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot you were standing there. My-"

_Wait, what was I saying! He was never there... No, no he was there I remember. I think._ That's when I came back to my senses. He _hadn't _been in line. I was completely, one hundred percent sure of that. The calming pressure in my head was gone, and I was left with confusion. I didn't know why I had ever thought he was actually in line before me.

"What the hell?" I said more to myself than to anyone. I shook my head and looked back up; I was next in line with the guy that cut in front of me-ordering. Damn! I let him win, and that never happens. I watched him pay, and glared at him as he looked over his shoulder at me. He looked surprised, I'm not sure why though. _What does he expect is going to happen if he cuts in front of people? _

He stepped to the side to let me slide in the space where he had just been while he waited for his order to come in. I confidently stepped up and took my rightful place in line.

"How may I help you" the woman behind the counter asked in a voice that told me that she hated her job.

"I would like a Hot Chocolate with Whipped cream, sprinkles, and Two Cherries on top." I said feigning sweetness. The woman looked at me with a sneer; I guess she saw through my little act… _Oh well._ I ignored her.

"You look more like a low fat, zero calorie vanilla frappuccino kind of girl to me." I heard a voice say beside me. I turned to look at who was talking to me, but I already had a hunch.

As it turns out I was right and there stood the annoying kid that had cut in front of me in line. His statement angered me more than I already was which wasn't good… for him at least. "You want to know what you look like. An annoying asshole that goes around flirting with girl's then-"

"I get the feeling you don't like Me." he said, cutting me off. _Oh for the love of god, He's finally got it!_

"What was your first hint?" I asked sarcastically, and then turned back to the counter to pick my drink up. I was really hoping that when I turned back around he would be magically gone. _Okay on three. 1…2…3…_ I slowly turned the frame of my body holding my breath.

I was relieved to find mystery asshole guy gone. I sighed with exhaustion and went to find a table to sit at, rest, and drink my hot chocolate. I scanned the length of the room looking for a table off to the side or close to a window so I keep tabs on what was going on. I almost jumped for joy when I found the perfect table. It was off to the side with a small round window above it that looked out into the mall. I hurried off to it, not letting any weird assholes take what was rightfully mine again.

Sitting down was like taking a dip in a pool on a hot summer's day. It put all my worries behind me and let me feel maximum relaxation. It was the kind of perfect that could only be found in pictures. After having to spend hours in this mall and having to put up with rude people and mystery assholes, it was just what I needed. I sipped my hot chocolate and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the window. My body felt like a mixture of hot and cold-hot from my drink, and cold from the window. I could feel my body shutting down; Letting myself drown in the bliss of a competed mission.

I had found something that would make Chloe completely embarrassed and show her that I can be nice in my own way. Plus that dress is going to look amazing on her. But I'm mostly looking forward to the part where she gets red from embarrassment! Its not that I hated Chloe-far from it actually. I really do like Chloe. She's the closest friend I have ever had besides… Liz. It's just that whenever I become close with someone, something bad happens and I lose them. I don't want that to happen to Chloe and me, so I'm preventing it. That way I'll never have to go through the feeling of loss and self-hatred for myself again. Keeping Chloe at a distance is the only way I'm going to avoid that.

"Why the sad face?"

I jumped up shaping into action, I moved my head off of the window, put my drink down, and opened my eyes. I put a binding spell on the ever so familiar voice and laughed at the expression on his face. Simon stood completely still with his hands at his sides and feet forward giving me a look that was a cross between confusion and surprise. He hadn't been suspecting me to use a spell on him in the middle of a public place. And now after a good thirty seconds had passed, the surprise was wearing off and his confusion was turning to anger.

"Tori let me out!" he said sharply. I couldn't contain myself; it was just so damn funny! I started laughing uncontrollably. At one point I laughed so hard I had to catch myself on the chair so I wouldn't fall over in tears.

"This is so not funny." He shouted, and I went on laughing. "Tori were drawing a crowd" he said while looking around the small coffee shop. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and contained my laughter before I followed his eyes. He was right we were drawing a crowd. A group of teenagers and the adults I had seen from before were all looking over at us. They were all glaring at us. Some were yelling at me to shut up and one even gave me the finger. Over all it was a pretty good sized group of people who had one thing in common; they all hated me.

I held back another laugh and went to release Simon. "Alright pretty boy, here's how it's gonna work. I'm going to let you go and you're going to let me handle the crowd. Got it?" I whispered to him. He tried to nod but found himself in a pickle. I let out another small laugh then let him go. When the spell was released he slouched down and smoothed out his cloths.

"Okay, okay you look…," I didn't finish my sentence for lack of good wording. "Let's just go." I said hurrying him along. He shot me a look but followed my directions. I picked up my drink and bags and headed out of the room- Simon following behind. About half way to the door I turned to the people who had been telling me to shut up. They didn't notice a sixteen year old girl- who just happened to be a witch- looking at them but that wasn't a problem for me, it was actually pretty convent. I muttered a few words under my breath and suddenly the whole group burst into laughter. I smiled toward them congratulating myself on another prefect spell! For the next two hours they would be laughing maniacs. _Let's see how they like being yelled at._ Once everyone had turned from their seats trying to see who was causing the disturbance I took my chance to get back at them.

I walked across the room, behind the counter, and straight up to a door that said Manager across the top, and stepped in. A guy that looked to be in his late forties stared up at me.

"Excuse me, but there's a problem out in the shop." I said. From outside of the door you could hear another round of laughs coming on. The manager scurried out of his seat and out the door. I followed after him and moved to stand beside Simon. He was planted in the middle of the room watching the chaos unfold. "You ready to go?" I asked smugly

"Uh-huh" he replied. So we walked away from the scene-Simon with a look of shock plastered to his face, and me holding a cup of the most calorie packed cup of hot chocolate I had ever drank, the hottest dress I had ever bought, and a smile on my lips.

* * *

"Did you find everything you needed?" Andrew asked when he saw us approaching the agreed upon meeting spot. I held up my bags as an answer. He nodded and went to talk to Simon who was absently walking out the doors of the mall-to the car. I didn't try to catch up with them; I let myself linger in the last few seconds of freedom. I took in all the sights and smells and wired them into my brain. Once I was back in the car I was back to the life of a runaway; a misfit that would never be able to roam the streets as a normal human again. I let that idea sink in and took one last whiff of the surrounding air. Then I walked out of the mall and into the world that I had been forced to live in. I remembered my wish from earlier on: that I would have a real family. _I'm going to make it come true._

_

* * *

_

Simon POV

I jumped out of the car door and ran towards the house. It looked the same as we left it so that meant Derek and Chloe must have gotten along fine. That was a relief to me; I had been worried the whole trip that they would chew each others limbs off for one reason or another.

I bound through the door and threw off my jacket I had put on before leaving and yelled, "Chloe!" I was surprised to be greeted by silence. I figured Chloe would have been waiting for me to come home just as I was waiting for my return.

"Chloe" I called again. _Still no answer._ I crept up the stairs and went to Chloe's bedroom hoping she had just fallen asleep. I opened the door and peeked in to find an empty room. Okay, something is seriously wrong.

I heard a loud thump from downstairs which meant that Tori had entered. "Hey Tori, do you know where Chloe and Derek are?"

Of course I got no reply from her, really what did I expect? I started to retreat downstairs when I heard snickering. I tried to follow the sound but I got confused when it lead me to Derek's room. Why would Derek be sitting in his room laughing? The answer to that question scared me so I slowly backed away from his door. I was about half way down the hall when his bedroom door burst open. I watched to figures emerge; one looked like more of a feminine figure and the other was more manly. I ran down the remaining length of the hall and flew down the stairs. I came to a halt when I saw Chloe sitting on the couch. Hadn't I just seen her upstairs?

Sensing another presence in the room Chloe turned around to face Simon. "H-hey. Uh, if you were looking for Derek he's in the k-kitchen putting the food away." She said. _Ha, if Derek's in the kitchen with food he isn't putting it away. _

I shrugged, "Nah, actually I was looking for you."

Her cheeks started formed a blush and she fidgeted with the ends of her hair. I walked over to the couch wandering who I had seen upstairs in Derek's room if it hadn't been Chloe and Derek…

I was saved from having to think further into that question when Andrew walked into the room. "Chloe, why didn't you tell me our guests had arrived?"

"S-sorry, I thought D-Derek was going to tell you." She said

"Oh-well, no harm done." Chloe took that as a dismissal from the topic and went back to her movie watching. I sat down on the couch next to Chloe and took her hand. I couldn't help but think about how right it felt. Her hand seemed like the perfect fit for mine. The only problem was that her hand was cold down to the touch; I tried to warm it with mine but it didn't work out so well. Her hand ended up making mine colder. A shiver went down my back and I tried to hide it from Chloe, not wanting her to take offense.

Out of the corner of my I eye I could see Derek come into the room. He looked at me, then to Chloe, and then to our hands. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, like it was going to melt my skin off. I was relieved when he adverted his eyes to the TV screen.

From the kitchen I heard Andrew yell, "Okay everybody, why don't we all come into the living room and get acquainted?"

I heard Derek snort and move to sit on one of the chairs that had been brought in from the kitchen. Chloe-who hadn't said more than one sentence to me since I'd come home-, pushed a button on the remote that turned off the TV.

We all sat in silence, an awkward silence. No one knew exactly what to say, so we all just … sat. I straightened up when I heard the loud footfalls of people racing down the stairs. I noticed Chloe look over at Derek and watched him roll his eyes- a smirk playing at his lips. I turned to look behind me and saw five teenagers bound down the stairs, all pushing and shoving each other, as if it were a contest. Once they had all gotten to the foot of the stairs they burst out in laughter. I looked at them, confused.

When they regained their composer they went sit in the seats that had been splayed across the room. One of the new girls said, "Hey Chloe, Derek," with a smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes as she passed them. I looked at Chloe with my eyebrows raised as to say, "Really?" and she shrugged. Everyone had come into the room and taken a seat with the exception of Tori and Andrew who were still somewhere around the house.

The new kids talked among themselves while Chloe, Derek, and I waited for Andrew to come in.

About five minutes later Andrew walked in. He was wearing a new shirt and you could tell he had just taken a shower because of the smell he was sending off. Derek's probably trying to hold his breath right now to keep from smelling it, not that the smell was bad, it was just strong. I peeked over at Derek and like I had guessed he was holding his hand over his mouth in a non-conspicuous way.

"Well, kids, let's get this started! Who wants to- wait, where's Tori?" he asked. Everyone looked around-which I found funny because more than half of them didn't even know who Tori was- but we found no trace of a bitch. We all shrugged and a few people said, "I don't know."

"Aright then, Derek, will you go find Tori for me?" he pleaded. Derek didn't say anything he just stood up and went to find Queen Victoria.

"Until Derek and Tori are back why don't I give a little intro?" Andrew asked. Everyone stayed quiet so he took that as a yes.

"Well first of all my names Andrew. I'm a sorcerer and the adult of this house," he eyed the new kids. "This is the safe house so going outside of its perimeters is off limits. That means no ones to go playing around in the woods." He paused for… dramatic effect, I think. "I hope we can all get along here but if necessary I can call Rick and tell him this isn't working and you will all be on the first flight out of here. No using cell phones or computers to text, call, or email anyone outside of this house. And using your powers is off limits unless you can't turn them off," He demanded. "After we get through introductions you can all choose you bedrooms. My only rule with that is no co-ed sleeping arrangements." He finished.

"Uh-Andrew, we kind of already found our rooms." The girl who had talked to Chloe and Derek earlier said.

"Well then your set to go, after introductions your free to roam the house." Andrew replied unfazed. I on the other hand was completely confused. _Had we taken that long in the mall?_ I hadn't thought we were that long.

I forgot all about thinking about how long we had taken in the mall when I heard Tori and Derek clamor down the stairs. Tori had her new cloths on and her makeup all done up, but you could tell she hadn't been completely ready because her hairs was still soaking wet, dripping water all over the floor. I started laughing at her appearance, I knew she would get me back for it later but it was too funny.

I'm guessing that Derek had found Tori putting on the last off her makeup and when she wanted to finish her hair, Derek became impatient and picked her up Shrek style and carried her to the bottom of the stairs where he safely deposited her. And seeing the way Tori glared at Derek, my guess was probably head-on.

Tori stomped over to the nearest seat which was, sadly, the one sitting right next to me. I sighed out of annoyance when she plopped down splashing water on my shirt. She raised her head up to look me in the eyes and then stuck out her tongue. _Oh-no she did not just stick her tongue out at me! _

To get her back I kicked her shin, and hard. She let out a small yelp, but other than that pretended nothing happened. She kept her head down until Andrew said, "Okay Lissa why don't we start with you."

Lissa was about to say something when Tori snapped out of her seat and yelled, "What the fuck! Why the hell are you here?" I turned, confused, to see who she was looking at. It was one of the new guys. He was average height, maybe a little taller, had short black hair that spiked up like mine, and light brown eyes.

"Oh, hi low fat, zero calorie vanilla frappuccino, girl! Didn't expect to see you here!" the boy said.

"Didn't expect to see me here? Why are _you_ here?" Tori shouted moving her arms wildly.

"Ben, what did you do this time?" One of the other guys asked.

"Nothing, I just had a little chat with this here little girl in a coffee shop. And for some reason she seems to hate me." Ben explained.

Andrew tried to calm the situation down by saying, "Tori, Ben why don't we work this out after introductions? Sit down please."

After a few seconds of silence Ben sat down, then after another few seconds Tori gave up and sat too.

"Now where were we? Ah yes Lissa, go ahead."

The girl who had talked to Chloe and Derek stood up. She had curly dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes- she was very cute- but that didn't matter because I had Chloe. I gave Chloe's hand a squeeze to reassure her that I was still here.

"Hi everyone, my names Lissa. I'm sixteen and a… well there's not really a name for what I am. I'm kind of a mix, I can go invisible, tell the future, persuade actions, and sometimes read minds," she started. "But don't worry, I never use my powers on anyone… except on special occasions." She said with a mischievous smile, which earned her a look from Andrew.

"Now Lissa-"

"Its okay Andrew I promise to be good."

"Alright then, next person."

Lissa sat down and a guy that was my height with brown hair and Hazel eyes stood up. He was smiling and had an easy feel to him. He looked like the kind of person that you could joke around with or just sit in silence with and feel completely at ease.

"Hey. My names Ryan, I'm sixteen but older than her," he said pointing to Lissa. "And yes that does mean I'm better than her in every way."

"Shut up Ryan!" Lissa screamed while plugging her ears.

"Ha, anyway I'm a Shape shifter and I can do some basic spells. Please feel the need to ooooh and aaaah at my awesome powers." He waited, and when no one made a sound he said, "Whoa guys calm down, it's just me!" He looked around the room as if he was still expecting someone to laugh. I was a little surprised to feel Chloe's hand kind of shake in mine. I looked over at her and saw her laughing. Suddenly she just burst out giggling doubling over in laughter. Everyone just sat and stared at her not really sure what to do.

Finally Ryan said, "Glad someone thinks I'm funny." Chloe kept on laughing. "I could get used to this." He said while placing his hands behind his head to rest on.

Chloe looked up and I saw tears starting to drip down her cheeks. Was she _crying?_ I didn't give it another, thought I scooted closer to her and tried to look in her eyes but she had them closed, only letting the tears drop from her eyes. I could still feel her shaking beneath my hand.

"Chloe? Chloe are you okay?" she kept on crying and shaking. "Chloe can you here me?" I asked. I noticed her tears weren't coming down her face anymore and her eyelids were shaking as if she was trying to open them. Her mouth started to open from the hard lines it had formed and when it finally opened I was surprised to hear another laugh come out.

"N-no, I-I'm… f-fine… I-it was j-j-just… so… f-funny!" she said gasping for breath.

"What was funny? Ryan?" I questioned.

"N-no not Ryan!" She said starting to calm down.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled

"S-s-sorry!" she apologized.

"Then who was it" I asked honestly curious.

"Derek!"

"What?"

"D-Derek! He-he… Oh I c-can't explain it! I-It was just s-so funny! A-and then I remembered something t-that Lissa s-said about him e-earlier and…." She burst into more giggles. "S-sorry I'll keep it down!"

I looked at Derek and then Lissa, confused not for the first time. Derek was sitting with his arms crossed and his facial expression was bored but I could tell he was at least amused because his eyes were shining. Lissa was smiling at Chloe and mouthing her something. I had never been good at reading lips so I was out of luck on this one. I scooted back to my original spot on the couch and put my-now lonely- hand in my lap.

Another girl stood up and said, "So, my names Callie or Cal for short, I'm sixteen and a half-demon!" she shrieked.

_Well, at least there's one regular type of supernatural. _

"Oh, sorry almost forgot! I'm an earth, wind, and water half-demon!"

_Never mind._

Callie sat down and the guy Tori had yelled at earlier, Ben, stood up.

"Hi my new friends, I'm Ben. I'm seventeen and I can lift that couch," he pointed to the couch I'm sitting on, "with one hand, run as fast as a cheetah, see as good as an owl, and I can turn you into a vampire or werewolf with one bite." He finished. I looked at my brother for a reaction and saw him eyeballing Ben.

Ben probably sensing the tension in the room added, "Okay to sum it up I have all the perks that werewolves and vampires have without the disadvantages. I don't turn into a wolf… ever and I don't have an anchoring for blood. And to answer the question your all thinking- no I have never turned someone into a werewolf or vampire."

It felt a little weird knowing that someone could have all the advantages my brother has being a werewolf, but doesn't have to endure the pain. I'm sure Derek was jealous about that. I sure as hell would be. I discreetly looked at him and saw him staring into space with a look of concentration on his face.

"Okay let's keep it moving people" Andrew said.

The last new kid in the group stood up. He was my height and had blondish-brown hair. He looked at his friends then after a few reassuring nods he started to talk, "Hey guys, I'm Shane, Lissa's my little sister. I'm seventeen and currently have no powers…"

Well that wasn't what I had been expecting. I thought he was going to tell us that he was some big time crazy weird supernatural that would top every one else. So hearing that he had no power at all was _shocking._ _At least I'm not the one with the lamest power anymore. _

"He got lucky don't you think?" Chloe whispered over to me.

"Yeah, he won't have to take any lessons." I joked half-heartedly

I guess he was kind of lucky to not have any powers. But being with a group of friends, and having a sister who has amazing kick–ass powers, it must kind of suck. I knew what it felt like to an extent. I was the one with the least amount of power in our group and sometimes it felt like everyone else was donating to the cause and I was just _there. _I know I shouldn't feel that way because Derek would kick my butt if he ever heard me say something so-as he puts it-stupid and because I have done a lot to help… just in my own way.

"Now kids," Andrew said talking to Chloe, Derek, Tori, and I, "go ahead. Simon would you start?"

"Yeah, sure" I said and leaped up. "Hey guys my names Simon I'm sixteen and I'm a sorcerer." I said with an easy smile. I sat down and gave Chloe's hand a little squeeze, "good luck." I whispered

She smiled back at me before saying, "Hi I'm Chloe I'm fifteen and a necromancer." She sat down quickly with specks of red forming across her cheeks. She looked at me and I smiled then took her hand again. She looked over at Tori who was supposed to be next. Tori showed no intention of standing up or talking so Derek decided to go instead.

"Derek, werewolf, sixteen." He said. I wasn't all that surprised when Derek only said three words. Actually it was _more _than I had expected him to say. He sat back down and by then Tori had snapped out of her day dreaming or whatever she was doing.

She stood up tall and said, "My names Tori, I'm-"

"Wait, wait, and wait! Does that mean I can't call you frappuccino girl anymore?" Ben asked.

"Shut up you asshole!" Tori shouted in reply

"I guess that's a no." He said while nudging Shane.

"Anyway," Tori said loudly, "like I was saying, I'm fifteen and a half, and I'm a witch."

"More like a bitch" I muttered.

Across the room I heard Derek stifle a laugh. Next to me Chloe hit my ribs with her elbow and gave me a disapproving look. I winked at her and told her I was kidding.

"Okay, now everyone knows everyone and your free to explore." Andrew said before heading out of the room and into what looked like a small home office.

I got off the couch with Chloe's hand still attached to mine. "So what do you want do?" I asked her.

"Well… I-I was kind of g-going to show Lissa around some more." She replied.

"Oh, okay that sounds fun. What should we show her first?"

"Actually I-I meant just Lissa and I." she said carefully. "You know girl time," she added quickly.

I was taken aback by her comment. _She didn't want me there? Was I too clingy? Oh God, I was, wasn't I. Shit, how am I going to fix this? Okay… just give her some space, that's all she needs. A little space. _ I tried not to look hurt and said, "Yeah I understand, go hang out with Lissa. I'm gonna go see if Derek wants to shoot some hoops."

"Okay, bye Simon!" she yelled back as she walked away.

_Now what?_

_

* * *

_

_**AN: **_**Hey, so you like? Was it worth waiting for? I hope so! Ok, so you know the dresses Tori bought for herself and Chloe? Well, I have pictures of them on my profile so if you want you can look at them there! And if you want to be super awesome you can look at them before you review and then tell me if you think they match their personalities! Please review and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism, I live off of that stuff! **


End file.
